


The Exchange Student

by amlnadya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Nekoma's Manager, OC(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlnadya/pseuds/amlnadya
Summary: (y/n), an exchange student from (country/name) to the one and only Nekoma Highschool in Tokyo. Meeting a stranger with a crazy bedhead who turns out a captain for the volleyball club in that school, even more you will live at his house for the next few months until you come back to your country.Will this be a start of a journey for both of them?





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story!

_21:16_

It was cold outside, so you stayed at a small, cozy café in the middle of the heart of Tokyo. A half-filled glass of hot chocolate on your table, haven’t finished it yet. Still watching the streets through the window near your seat. It just too cozy to leave that café. Suddenly, you felt your phone vibrates on the table. You reached it to see who texted you. It was your mom, asking whether you have arrived in Japan or not. ‘Oh God, I forgot to tell her’ you thought. After sending a reply to your mother noticing you have arrived in Tokyo since that evening, hoping she won’t get angry at you.

A few minutes later, your mom replied, ‘Good luck on your exchange. Don’t forget to call us here. We always hope for the best for you <3’. You smiled seeing that text then continue watching the Instagram while sipping your hot chocolate.

“Excuse me, miss” someone called you.

You looked up to the source of the voice, and saw a tall guy with a bedhead hair, extremely handsome in your eyes. He stared at you and smiled.

“I’m sorry miss, but we’re closing soon, it’s already near 10 p.m.”, he said.

You a little bit shocked, you’ve already stayed there for almost 3 hours!

“Oh my God! I didn’t notice the time.” You said. “It’s just that.. This café is so nice and cozy, I guess I just don’t want to leave this place”

“It’s okay. You looked so deep in thought so I didn’t want to disturb you.” He replied, still smiling at you.

‘How come a person as handsome as him could exist in this world?! Even with that crazy looking hair?!!’ you thought. You then asked for bill and payed it, didn’t forget to tip him as well.

“Thank you very much! Come again.” He said and bowed at you.

You nodded your head, thanking him and walked to your mom’s friend’s house. You already contacted her friend, saying that you’ll arrive at her house quite late. They say okay and warned you to be careful, because it’s already night, and night in Tokyo sometimes can be weird if you have a bad luck.

You scoffed at her statement. ‘Yeah right, like that could happen.’

Still walking at the street, you look at your watch. It’s already near midnight and you haven’t reached their house. ‘It’s okay, (y/n).. It says you almost there in the GPS’. Yup, your GPS said your destination is only 8 minutes away. But damn, those minutes felt long. Suddenly, you saw a man. An old man, probably in his sixties walking wobbly in the opposite direction.

‘Just a random drunk old guy. Just go through him.’ You said in your head.

But your heart beating so fast even someone can hear it. You fast-walked, passing that old man, hoping he won’t go near you. But luck is not on your side, he turned-around to your way and grabbed your arm 

“Hey miss~ what are you doing alone~ let’s go to my place~” He said.

‘OH SHIT!’ you screamed inside your head, you froze and very scared, not knowing what to do.

“n.. no.. thank you sir.. I’ll be on my way..” you stuttered.

He grabbed your arm tightly. “hee~ don’t be like that~ just come with me~” his face come closer to you, you even can smell his alcoholic breath. Almost in the verge of breaking down, ‘Somebody help me’ you thought aloud and closed your eyes.

Then, it's like somebody really hear your prayer, you felt the grip on your arm was gone. You open your eyes.

“Oi! What are you doing with a girl more than half of your age?!” A guy screamed at the old man while holding the hand that gripped your arm.

You blinked. And blinked again. Still shocked with this situation.

The old man run away, saying sorry. “YEAH, DON”T EVER DO THAT AGAIN.” The guy screamed again.

After that your legs gave up on you and you fell down on the street. Crying.

“Are you okay?” The guy who saved you asked.

You, still in shock, slowly raising your head to see your savior. Your eyes widen, it was the guy from the café. He was your savior.

“Hey, you’re the girl from the café earlier. Why you haven’t go home?” He asked.

Wanted to answer him, but the voice couldn’t come out of your mouth. Instead, your tears rolling down. He shocked, and stuttered “O..oi, don’t cry. It’s okay now. No one can hurt you anymore. The old man’s gone.” He said, trying to calm you down. But the tears just couldn’t stop streaming through your face.

He crouched down so he could be closer to you. “Please don’t cry, I’m here you know, and no one could do that to you again”

The sobbing slowed down, you still staring at him with wide eyes, ‘how can he, a stranger says something like that?’ a little bit confused with his words, but somehow his words calmed you down.

Then he searched his pocket. Trying to find a handkerchief and gave it to you, like telling you to wipe your tears with it.

You took it, and thanked him. After wiping your tears, you noticed he’s still staring at you with worry in his eyes.

“Have you calmed down?” you nodded at his question

“Great. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.” He introduced.

After hearing his name, you felt his name way too familiar to you, but didn’t say anything about that.

“I’m (y/n).. (y/n)(l/n).”

“Sorry that something like that happened to you. So, why aren’t you at home? It’s already a long time since you left the café, also late at night. It’s very dangerous for girls to walk around at this time” He said.

“I’m looking for an address, it’s my host family's house, I’ll be staying there for a couple of months.” You told him and gave your phone to him with the address on it, wondering whether he knows the place or not.

He took your phone, flipped it and looked at the house’s address. His raised his eyebrows.

Confused at his expressions, you asked him what’s wrong.

“It’s my house.” He simply said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Nadya. This is my very first attempt in writing a fanfiction story. I've been wanting to write a fanfiction since 2010, but I don't have the courage to write it until now. So yeah, here's to my very first fanfiction. I'll do my best in creating this project. I'm open to any comments, critics and suggestion from all of you. Also, sorry if I made any mistakes with the language, I'm still trying in writing a story with English. Hope you guys like this story!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I'm sucks at making a title so just tell me okay


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you wondered, how can Kuroo become close with you only within one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii !! Chapter 2 is here!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read, giving me kudos, and even bookmarked this story! Shout out to all of you !! I can't hide this excitement at home, even my mom wondered why I smiled and laughed by myself today. She's probably thinking her daughter's going crazy.
> 
> Here you go, Chapter 2 !

Beep.beep.beep.beep.

The alarm goes off. You slurred on a bed, extending your hand to reach your phone. After looked at the screen and pressing the snooze button, you close your eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. ‘trying’ until somebody opened the door to your room.

“Oi, breakfast’s ready”

You opened your eyes and turned around. Blinded by the light with a shadow of a tall guy.

“Urgh.. 5 more minutes” You begged

“Nope, you have to wake up now. My mom already made us breakfast.” He said while walking inside, sitting on your bed.

“Fine” you said and glared at him.

Kuroo grins at you, gets up and went downstairs.

Still lying in bed, you stared at the ceiling. Thinking about yesterday’s event. How can Kuroo become close with you only within one day?

***flashback***

**_“Wait, what? Are you kidding me?” You couldn’t believe it. Thinking that you only misheard it._ **

**_“Nope, it literally my address.” He said, then thinking for a while. “Oh! You’re the one my mom talked about! I forgot that there was an exchange student that will be staying at our house, but I didn’t remember it was a girl.”_ **

**_“So that’s why your name felt so familiar in my head. I read about your family’s profile details back at (country/name)” You told him._ **

**_Both of you stared at each other in silence. Until you recognized something, you told someone that you read their profile as if you’re a detective.. or a stalker. He laughed loudly._ **

**_You blushed, “Wa, wait! I didn’t mean it like that! Y-you know, you do that before the exchange started to know more about the family that you’ll live with, so-“_ **

**_He’s still laughing at you and wipe his tears. “Oh sure you did”_ **

**_“I’m serious! It’s not like I’m stalking you or something” you’re still a blushing mess._ **

**_“So you’re a tsundere now?” he laughs again_ **

**_“Wh-what? No!” you stammered. ‘Why am I embarrassing myself know’ you thought. Then you felt a pat on your head, you looked up._ **

**_“I’m just messin’ with ya, kitten” He smirked at you_ **

**_As if your face couldn’t get any redder, you felt your heartbeat pounding loudly and stared at him. “Now, should we go to my house? Oh wait, it’s our house now” he snickered, patted your head twice and started walking ahead._ **

**_‘What’s wrong with this guy? But why’s my heart beating so fast? N,no! You just met him (y/n)! Your heart beating so fast because of the old man incident, not because of him’ you thought. Seeing that he’s almost walking away from you, you started walking towards him._ **

**_Walking side by side, he started asking you questions._ **

**_“So, what year are you now?”_ **

**_“I’m in my second year, you?”_ **

**_“Third year. What school?” he asked_ **

**_“Hmm, if I’m not wrong it’s called neko..ma highschool? Or something like that?”_ **

**_His eyes widened. “No way! That’s my school!”_ **

**_“Really? What it’s like?”_ **

**_He then started talking about the school, the volleyball team, his rival team from another school called Karasuno, and everything else. He called you kitten, when you asked why he called you that, he just said ‘no reason, just habit’. After talking, you starting to know more about him, he just a goofball, sassy and handsome captain of Nekoma volleyball club. It was fun with him, even though you just barely met him, it felt like you already knew him for such a long time. After a while, you finally reach his house, but then you noticed something._ **

**_“Hey, Kuroo-san” He stopped at the front door and turns around_ **

**_“Hm?”_ **

**_“Why do you felt so different from your waiter’s image at the café?”_ **

**_He smirked at your question, bowed down a bit so he’s the same height as you and answered._ **

**_“That’s just my ‘service image’, kitten. You were my customer. But you’ll eventually know me better than just my ‘service’ image. Also, you can call me Kuroo.” While patting your head again._ **

**_You blushed for the hundred times and scowl at him. “Hey! Don’t mess my hair again!”_ **

**_He raised his eyebrow at this and back to his standing position. He turns around and went inside his house._ **

**_“Geez, what’s wrong with him?” you said, not too loud so he doesn’t hear you. But, more than you know, he’s still standing behind the door, snickered at himself._ **

**_‘What a funny girl’ he thought and he pops his head out of the house to call you._ **

**_“Oi, (y/n). Don’t you want to come inside? It’s already 1 in the morning, y’ know.”_ **

**_Finally, you arrived at your ‘new home’. It was a two-story simple house, nothing special with it but it’s so clean. After taking off your shoes, you put them on the side and started walking inside the house. Kuroo called for his mother, to notice her about your arrival._ **

**_Some footsteps were heard from upstairs, going down to the first floor. There was a woman, that resembles Kuroo so much (without the bed head though)._ **

**_“Ah, (y/n)-san! You’ve finally arrived! I see you’ve met my son though. My name is Kuroo Yabuki (I don’t know his mother’s name so I made it up, if you know please tell me!)!” She said cheerfully._ **

**_“Konbanwa, Kuroo-san. Sorry for coming here very late. I’ll be in your care for the next few months” You bowed at her_ **

**_“Such a polite girl, you must be tired on your trip right?” She put her hands on your shoulder “We’ll talk more tomorrow, now you go get some rest! Tetsu, please take her to her room.”_ **

**_“Fine, come with me (y/n)”_ **

**_Kuroo took your suitcase to the upstairs, you followed him. You saw there are three doors, two facing each other and one on the end of the hall. He opened the door on the left and put your suitcase in._ **

**_“Here’s your room, my room just on the front of your room. If you need anything just called me.” He said then yawns._ **

**_“Thank you, Kuroo. For everything you did today” You said._ **

**_He smiled at you, and went to his room._ **

**_You closed the door and examined your room. After putting some photos of your family and friends photos on the desk, you changed into some t-shirt and shorts and went to bed._ **

**_“The first day here in Tokyo..” You stared at the ceiling, and started to doze off._ **

***flashback ends here***

That’s how. Then, a grumbling sound of your stomach was heard. ‘Well, better get down fast’ you thought hungrily. After wearing your sandals, you tied your hair up and go downstairs. Once you downstairs, you saw Kuroo sitting, not eating yet. Then he noticed your presence and looked at you.

“Finally, the kitten comes down” He grinned

“Where’s your mom?” You asked while taking a seat in front of Kuroo

“At work, she’s a career woman, her office a bit far from here so she’s went early in the morning. Now, eat.” He said and stretches his hand to put some rice on your bowl.

You thanked him.

“Ittadakimasu” Both of you said and started eating.

“School’s started at 8.30, you better prepared your things after breakfast” Kuroo said to you

You nodded, “Is the school far from here?”

“Not really, just a couple of station from here. Do you have your train pass?” He asked

“Yup, the exchange program already prepared everything I need.”

After finished breakfast, Kuroo gathers the used bowls and plates to wash them. You saw and say “Wait, let me wash the dishes. I haven’t done anything this morning”

Kuroo just shake his head and say “Nah, it’s your first day here, you better get ready. The bathroom is the door on the end of the hall. Now shoo”

You felt irritated (comically), but just go with it. “Hai, hai. I’ll take shower first” you said and went upstairs to get ready. Grabbing your uniform, undies and toiletries to the bathroom, you took a shower. After finished your shower you wear your uniform and put the dirty clothes in the basket near the door. ‘Maybe I’ll do the laundry after school’ you thought and went out the bathroom, only to meet Kuroo.

“You done?” You nodded “Kay, wait for me downstairs” He said and enter the bathroom

You went to your room. There’s a standing mirror near your bed so you go there to look at yourself. You don’t look that bad, just need to brush your hair and put on some lip tints and you’re ready to go. You grabbed your things and went downstairs. You went to the living room and sit down on the couch. Felt bored, you searched for your phone, but it’s not there. “Ah, I must have left it on my room” you went back upstairs and you saw Kuroo. Topless. Only with a towel on his waist. You shrieked and try to close your eyes with your hands.

“Eek! Ba-Baka! Put some clothes on!” you run to your room.

Kuroo just stand there, blank-face. He then snickered and went to your door and knocked it.

“Hee, sorry kitten~ I thought you were downstairs.” He said and went inside to his room

Inside the room, you were a blushing mess. You remembered how toned his body was, with some water still dripping on his chest. ‘Wa-wait stop remembering it (y/n). You sounded like a pervert’ you tried to calm down and grabbed your phone. Heading downstairs after you calmed down.

Couple of minutes later, you heard Kuroo going downstairs. “Let’s go kitten~ you don’t want to be late on your first day of school” He said towards you

You tried to not to look at him, because the event upstairs still fresh on your mind. ‘Please stop blushing!’ You shouted in your mind. “Okay, let’s go.” You said calmly. He laugh a bit, and went outside with you following him behind.

‘Here we go, Nekoma High’


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenma.” He said. You blinked at him. “You can also call me Kenma if you want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 3 is up! The day when you will meet Kenma for the first time. I couldn't believe that this story could reach 100 hits already. This achievement always motivates me to write the next chapters. Thank you very much, everyone!
> 
> Now, please enjoy this chapter!

The way to school was a little bit awkward due to certain events, only just tiny tiny bit. But Kuroo just being Kuroo, he tried to enlighten the situation. Like always disturbs you, teases you, asks you different questions and just annoys you. Out from the train station, both of you walked again until you saw a school building.

“Welcome to Nekoma High” He proudly said.

You a bit amazed by the school, because it was different from your school. Kuroo takes you to the teacher’s office and introduce you to your homeroom teacher, Yamada-Sensei. Suddenly, the bell rang.

“Well, that’s my cue. I’ll go to my classroom, bye kitten”

Kuroo just left you alone with Yamada-sensei. Not really alone because there still a lot of teacher in the office. Yamada-sensei introduced himself and took you to your class. You looked up at the sign, Class 2-3. Yamada-sensei told you to wait, and he went inside. A minute later, Yamada-sensei called you from the class. ‘Here goes nothing’ you thought and slide the door open. You saw a lot of students staring at you. You don’t know what were they thinking when they stared at you. You stand in front of the class, facing all of them.

“Hi everyone, my name is (y/n) (l/n). I’m from (country/name). It’s nice to meet all of you.” You said.

All of the students were shocked with how fluent your Japanese is. Well of course, you learnt Japanese since you were little. Some of the guys raised their hands to ask you questions, but Yamada-sensei stopped them.

“Quiet down, please. You guys can ask her questions when it’s break time.” Then he faces you. “(l/n)-san please sit on the empty seat in front of Kozume-san. Kozume-san, please raise your hand.”

A blond-haired guy raised his hand, looked bored. You walked towards him, he nodded at you. You nodded back at him and sit on your seat. Yamada-sensei started the class. It was a long one until you hear the bell rings. It was break time.

Some students, mostly guys tried to approach you, asking a lot of questions. “Where are you from?” “Do you have any bf or gf?” “Where do you live?” “Your hair’s so soft!” The questions make you overwhelmed. You tried to answers some of the questions until someone cuts you off.

“Hey, don’t bother her!” You looked at the voice’s source. It was a blonde girl, with a thick make up all over her face. There were two girls standing beside her. ‘Are they a gang or something’ you thought. But it make the other students get away from you, so you a bit thankful for her annoying voice.

“Hi! My name is Rinko! This is Rena-chan and Mari-chan!” she said while introducing the other girls. You replied her with a simple hi. “Do you want to have lunch with us? It’ll be too boring to eat yourself.” She said cheerfully.

“Yeah, sure. Let me grab my wallet.” You said while grabbing your wallet from your bag. Your turn around, your eyes met with Kenma’s eyes. You don’t know what it is, but you felt that you will be close with him so you smiled and said “Hi, Kozume-san”

He just stared at you and nodded. “(l/n)-san” and went to sleep with his hands as pillow.

You put a little smile and go to the canteen with Rinko and her friends.

The canteen was super crowded, so you told Rinko that you’re going to the vending machine to buy a drink. She nodded and told you that they’ll be waiting at the canteen. You said okay and went to look for the vending machine. You asked a few people where’s the vending machine is, they told you that it was at the side of the school building near the gym. You thanked them and started walking to the vending machine. Once you arrived you saw someone that you know.

“Oi, Kuroo.” You called

Kuroo took his drink and raised his head. “Oh, (y/n). How was it?” He opens the cola can.

“Yeah.. just so-so. But your school’s so big. Why they put the vending machine so far from the canteen? I got lost twice” you put some coins into the machine and presses the button.

“That sucks. But I agree. It’s actually very near you know. You can see the canteen window from over here. But you have to go inside the building and take the long way to go here.” He pointed at the canteen building. He’s right. It’s actually face to face, but there’s no short cut. “Huh, if the architect was smart enough he or she could make a door to go here straight away.” You said while taking your drink from the machine’s slot.

Kuroo just laughed at you and pat your head. “By the way, I have practice after school. You’re welcome to join. It’ll be at the gym” His thumb pointed to the gym behind him. Your eyes shined at his invitation, since you like watching volleyball match since you were little, although you can’t play it. “Sure, I’ll see you later then.” You walked away from him and went back to the canteen. You found Rinko and her friends sitting near the window. You approached them and sit with them.

“What’s taking you so long? You’ll missed the gossips!” Mari said to you.

“Ah, I talked to a friend.” You said, sipping your drink. You didn’t notice this, but Rinko just stared at you in silence. Then she asked, “So, (y/n). Have you found a guy that you like here?”

“What? I’ve just stayed here for a couple hours.” You answered blankly

“Hee~ but I see that you looked really close with Kozume-kun” Rena said to you, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Really?? I don’t know you’re into guys like that (y/n)! Kozume-kun is a weirdo. He does everything in silence. I think he’s really invisible.” Rinko said and continuing with her opinion of this Kozume Kenma with Rena and Mari agreeing with her. You felt irritated with their statement. Of course, you haven’t known this Kozume Kenma, heck, you only just said hi to him. But that’s not a nice word to say about your classmate. You just stared at the three of them, thinking ‘I’m not fit with this kind of group, but hey maybe they’ll be nice within time’ so you just go with it

The bell cuts off your thought and then the four of you went back to the classroom. The class started again until 3 p.m. Before Yamada-sensei left, he called Kenma and talked for a bit outside the class. You started to clean up your things and suddenly, “Let’s go home (y/n)!” Rinko said aloud. “Ah, you can just go ahead. I have something to do after this, I’m going to go to the prac-“ “(l/n)-san” someone cuts you off. It was Kozume Kenma.

“Yamada-sensei told me to take you around the school.” He said to you. You thinked for a minute, “Sure, Kozume-san. Let’s go. Bye Rinko, Rena, Mari.” You said and went outside with Kenma. Rinko and her friends stared at you two.

Now, there’s only the two of you. “Thank you very much, Kozume-san!” You said

Kenma stared at you, confused. “For what, (l/n)-san? We haven’t started the ‘tour’ yet”

“For taking me away from those girls. I don’t know what is it with them but I don’t think I’ll fit with them” You told him.

“I think you have a strong intuition, (l/n)-san. Everybody in our class don’t like Rinko-san and her ‘gang’. They don’t really nice with others, so I hoped you’ll be careful with them” he quoted.

You laughed, “Sure Kozume-san. Let’s start the tour shall we?”

He nodded and both of you started walking around the school. Both of you talked, (mostly you of course) about a lot of things. You found out that Kenma really loves games and luckily, you loved them too. Then when the two of you arrived at the third floor, you felt you wanted to pee, so you excused yourself and told him to wait in front of the toilet. He nodded.

You went to the toilet and do your ‘business’. After that you washed your hands and get outside. You saw Kenma texting on his phone, then noticed you already finished and put his phone away. “Ready to continue?” You asked him. He nodded and continue the tour.

After a while, roughly an hour, both of you arrived at the last spot, the gym. “This is the gym, (l/n)-san. That’s all.” He said. “Ah, Kozume-san, you can call me (y/n) if you want. I’m still not used to being called (l/n) by my friends” You smiled at him.

He felt a tiny bit of blush on his face. “(y/n)-san..” he said softly. “Hee, just drop the –san! By the way, thank you for the tour Kozume-san. It was fun.” You said cheerfully.

“Kenma.” He said. You blinked at him. “You can also call me Kenma if you want”

You happily smiled. “Okay then, Kenma!” You still haven’t notice that his face become redder than before. “Also, thank you for making the gym as the last spot, because I have something to do here.” You said to him

Kenma stared at you blankly, “… I also have something to do here.”

“Huh?” you said confused.

He then opened the gym door. Then an old-man shouted at him. “Oi Kenma! You’re late!” The boys stopped their practice and stared at Kenma, and then at you. Suddenly, somebody chirped. “Oya? Kenma and Kitten-chan?”

“Huh??” you still confused, looking at the team, Kuroo and Kenma back and forth.

 

 


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bowed at them. “I’m (l/n) (y/n). Kuroo invited me to come and see the volleyball practice today, if it’s okay with all of you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo!! Chapter 4 is here here here! I'm actually have so many free time to update this story because I still have time before school starts in March. It's actually weird seeing others, including my friends, already started the new semester since couple weeks ago and I'm here being a bed potato.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

You still stared at the Nekoma’s volleyball team and Kenma. “You’re on the volleyball team?” you asked Kenma. He nodded, “I was wondering what thing that you need to do in the gym, because it’s being used for the volleyball team.”

The team filled with silence, and suddenly “K-KENMA TALKED! TO A GIRL!! AND SHE’S A BEAUTY!” Someone from the team shouted. You looked at them, then a shortie, still higher than you though, with a light brown hair hit him on the head, make him shut.

All the attentions still at you and Kenma. You felt a bit shy with this much of attention. “Ah, I think I disturbed the practice, so I’ll be on my way.” You bowed and turn around but someone caught your right arm. It was Kuroo. He shakes his head, “You didn’t disturb anybody (y/n), right coach?”

The old man, the coach of nekoma, laugh at what you said. “Of course not! Just come inside. I see that you’re friends with Kuroo and Kenma here.” You nodded and went inside the gym, it was quite big and there were volleyballs scattered everywhere. Looking around, you noticed the team still stared at you.

“Minna, it’s rude to stare at her like that.” The coach said. “I almost forgot, I’m Nekomata Yasufumi, the nekoma’s volleyball team coach, same with this guy right here, Manabu Naoi.” Naoi-san bowed his head at you.

You bowed at them. “I’m (l/n) (y/n). Kuroo invited me to come and see the volleyball practice today, if it’s okay with all of you” You shyly said.

“Nonsense! Of course it’s okay! We rarely have spectators when we’re practice because most of the girl’s students only searching for handsome guys and they were noisy as hell” Nekomata-sensei said. “You can sit with us (l/n). Now, you guys! Give our little viewer some action shall we?” He smirked

“OSSU!” The team shouted and back to their position. You sit next to Naoi-sensei, watching the practice that day. It was amazing. The defense of the team were so strong, same with their agility on the court. You could see that each members has their own specialty. After a while, the sun sets down, and it was dark outside. It seems the practice is going to an end soon.

“Alright, gather around!” Nekomata-sensei shouted. “You guys did great for today’s practice. Maybe someone’s presence make you guys fired up.” He said while glancing at you. The team snickered. “(l/n), you are always welcome here if you wanted to watch us again” He said to you.  You blushed happily, “H-Hai! Thank you very much sensei!” You bowed at them.

“Now we still have around 15 minutes before we cleaned up. We’ll give you some time to cool down and maybe talked with (l/n)-san here, you guys haven’t know each other right?” The team cheered, well except for Kenma, and Kuroo just shakes his head at the team.

After cooling down, you saw a Mohawk guy with a very very tall guy walk towards you. “H-hi! (l/n)-san!” the Mohawk guy said. You noticed that this was the guy that shouted at Kenma earlier. The tall guy laughed at him

“Tora-senpai! Why are you so nervous?”

“Sh-Shut up!!” the Mohawk guy, Tora, jabbed him on his waist.

“I-ittai!! Mou..” The tall guy said “Ah, I forgot! I’m Haiba Lev, 1st year, (l/n)-san!” he bowed at you.

“Hi, Haiba-kun. Wow you’re so tall!” you said. He grinned, “Of course! I’m the tallest on the team, and this is Yamamoto Taketora-senpai, he’s the wing spiker! This chibi senpai is Morisuke Yaku-senpai!” Yaku irked, and jabbed lev on the head. After that, Lev introduced you to all the other members. Nobuyuki Kai, the vice captain; Fukunaga Shohei, the wing spiker; Inuoka Sho, the middle blocker, Tamahiko Teshiro and Shibayama Yuki. All of you chatted in the middle of the court. You had fun talking with these guys.

“Minna, it’s already nearing 9 o’clock. Let’s start cleaning up and go home!” “OSSU!” The boys start mopping the floor and gather all the scattered balls. Rather than doing nothing, you helped them gathers the balls, put the dirty towels in the laundry bag and collects the member’s water bottle.

Nekomata-sensei watched you carefully, and then nodded at Naoi-sensei. Naoi-sensei nodded back at him, understanding what’s on the older coach’s mind. After that, Nekomata-sensei called Kuroo and talked to him.

After a while, the gym is finally clean. Kuroo turned off the lights, locked the gym and give it to Naoi-sensei. “Thank you for today, coach!” the members bowed at the two coaches. Naoi-sensei started the car and went away, leaving you and the team. Then all of you walked home together.

“So, (l/n)-senpai” Lev called you. “How can you be friends with Kenma-senpai? He asked innocently.

“We’re classmates. He sits behind me then took me on a tour of the school” you answered. Kuroo raised his eyebrows at your answer.

“Not thaat, senpai.. I meant how you become close with Kenma-senpai? I rarely sees him talked with someone, especially with a girl!” Lev chirped. “Oi, Lev. That’s rude for Kenma, you know.” Kuroo said while hitting Lev’s back.

You laughed at both of them. “I don’t know, but my senses telling me that I’ll be close with Kenma, and someone told me that I have a great intuition” You secretly glanced at Kenma. Kenma silently blushed at this.

The team goes silence. “W-WAIT! YOU’RE ALREADY ON FIRST NAME BASIS??!” All of them shouted. Taketora squatted down and cried at this. Kuroo just purely shocked.

You flabbergasted, “Mi-minna, it’s already late so please be quiet! I asked him to call me (y/n), so in return, he asked me to call him Kenma, that’s all”

“Hee~ Can I call you (y/n)-senpai then?” Lev asked, then Taketora cuts him “Me too!”

“Sure, all of you can just call me (y/n). I don’t mind at all” you smiled at them

The rest of the team blushes at your smile. It calms them down from all of this ruckus.

After walking for a while, all of you go on separate ways, saying goodbye to each other. Now, there’s only the three of you. Kuroo, Kenma and you, waiting for the train.

“Ne, Kenma. So the ‘classmate’ that you took around the school earlier was (y/n)?” Kuroo asked Kenma. Kenma just nodded at him. “Why didn’t you tell me~? You only texted me saying you’ll be late for practice~ if you told me earlier I can follow both of you” Kuroo whines.

‘Oh, so when I was in the toilet Kenma was texting Kuroo’ you thought

“You didn’t ask, and I didn’t even know that the two of you knew each other” Kenma said

“Boys, just settle down okay? The train’s gonna be here soon” surely, not a minute passed by after you said that, the train arrives. The three of you took the train. Thankfully, it was silence in the train, Kenma playing games, Kuroo checking his phone and you just watching the scenery of Tokyo’s night.

A couple of station passed by, the three of you get down on the same platform. “Ne, Kenma. Is your house near Kuroo’s?” you asked him.

He nodded at you, opens his mouth to answer but Kuroo butting in, “Kenma here lives two blocks away from our house (y/n), we’ve been friends since we were little”

Kenma widened his eyes, confused at Kuroo’s words ‘our?’ He thought.

Kuroo noticed this and say, “(y/n)-chan here is staying at my house Kenma. It’s because of the exchange program”

Kenma shocked, but still calm to not show it on his face. “Oh, that’s why.” Then the three of you meet an intersection. “I’ll be going this way then, bye Kuroo, bye (y/n)” he said lazily

“Bye Kenma!” Kuroo and you said.

“Ano, (y/n)?” Kenma called you.

“Yes?” You asked him

“Will you be at the gym again tomorrow?” He asked, avoiding eye contact with you

“I’m not sure, but I’ll try!” you answered

He smiled, nodded at both of you and walked away.

Kuroo and you continued the way to his house. “Nee, (y/n)-chan~ Why you already on the first name with Kenma? And so close too~?” He whines

You looked and just stared at him. “Why? He’s your friend too right? So what’s wrong with it?” you questioned him innocently

“You never called me by my first name” Kuroo blatantly said

“You never asked. You only told me to call you Kuroo, without –san”

“Hee, only a day befriended with Kenma but you already acted like him, (y/n)” You giggled at this. “C’mon, call me by first name”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it” you teased him and giggled.

“Why, you little-“ “C’mon Kuroo!! Your house is already nearby! I’m starving!” you run towards the house.

Kuroo stared at you, snickered, and then chases after you.

Both of you races towards the door, but Kuroo with his long legs obviously win over you. He opens the door and went inside, you followed after him. After taking off your shoes, you went to the shower first, while Kuroo went to his room. After you finished, you went downstairs to the living room waiting for Kuroo to finish cleaning up. By the time he went downstairs, both of you went to the kitchen to cook some ramen. You eat together at the dining table and just chatted. After done with dinner, you cleaned up the table and Kuroo washed the dirty dishes. Then, both of you went upstairs, but before Kuroo opens his door, you called him.

“Ne, Kuroo.” He turns to look at you. “Thank you, for inviting me to watch the practice. It was so much fun” You smiled “Night Kuroo!”

Kuroo smiled at you, “My pleasure, kitten” and went inside to his room

You smiled, closes the door and went to bed.

You know that you’re going to have a nice dream that night, and you couldn’t ask for more.

 

 


	5. Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Minna, do you notice something different from the gym today?” Naoi-sensei asked the team
> 
> The team’s eyes wandered around the gym, searching for the differences inside the gym. Nothing changes, the net is set, the balls are ready, the bottles are filled, the tow-, wait.
> 
> Lev raised his hand, “Coach, who prepared all of this? We didn’t do any of this ._.” the rest of the team nodded at Lev’s statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olaa!! Chapter 5 is up ! March is here, my favorite month! Tomorrow will be my first day for the 6th semester, and I'll have the strictest lecturer in my campus for my first class tomorrow -,- wish me luck. Also, sorry for the weird summary
> 
> Enjoy the story!

It’s been a week since your first day at Nekoma, and it was an exciting week. You’ve been visiting the volleyball practice every single day, literally every day. Everytime you visited them, you always brought something with you, some snacks, sweets, even onigiri. You became closer with the team and the coaches as well. You became friends with some people from your class too, not only Rinko and her gang though, other students. Rinko and her gang still nice to you, but you gotta admit, you’re not really that close with them.

On the train ride to school, Kuroo and you met Kenma. So the three of you walked together to school. “Hey, (y/n)” Kuroo called. “What is it Kuroo?” you asked him.

“Do you want to be our team’s manager? Nekomata-sensei told me to ask you since the first day, but they told me to wait until the time’s good.” Kuroo said to you.

You were extremely excited but cautious, “E-eh?? They wanted me? I-I’d love to! B-but I can’t play volleyball? What if I do something wrong? You rambles on and on. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Calm down kitten. We’re sure you can do this. Right Kenma?” Kuroo said while softly rub your shoulder.

Kenma nodded at Kuroo’s words. “You can do this, (y/n)”

“O-okay! I’ll do it then!” you accidently shouted. Making all of the other passengers stared at you. Suddenly, the train staff approached you and told you to do not disturbs the other passengers. You sincerely apologized and sit down. You could feel your face heats up. It was super duper embarrassing. Kuroo only snickered at you and Kenma laughs a little. You never felt so embarassed since you’re arrived in Japan.

After a while, the three of you arrived at the school ground. Kuroo say goodbyes to you and Kenma and went upstairs. The third-years classrooms are on the 3rd floor, while the second years classes on the 2nd floor. You greeted everyone in your class a warm good morning. Then, you take a seat. But you suddenly felt something sticky on your skirt. You looked down, and noticed there was a pile of glue on your chair.

“Shit, why there’s glue on my seat?“ you said to yourself. Kenma heard what you said and looked at your seat. He was shocked. “You have to take your skirt off and wash it (y/n)” there’s a hint of worry in his voice. ”Here, use my jacket, tie it on your waist.” He’s giving you his jacket. You thanked him and went to the bathroom, Kenma followed you from behind. The whole classroom just confused at what happened to you.

At the bathroom, you’re trying to wash off the glue, but the stain was hard to clean. You gave up, maybe you’ll give it to some laundry store near Kuroo’s house. You went outside, only wearing spandex and Kenma’s jacket. Kenma saw you and blushes. Your spandex was super short.

“Ah, Kenma. You’re here!” you said

“I think you should go to the infirmary, (y/n). They usually have spare uniform” He told you

“Erm.. Kenma.. I can’t go like this.. What if the teachers caught me?” You pointed at your spandex

Kenma blushed harder and looked away. “Sure, wait here. Let me grab it for you.”

 

***Kenma’s P.O.V.***

The infirmary’s on the third floor. Which means I have to pass Kuroo’s class. It’s going to be handful if I meet him, let’s hope I don’t meet him. I passed Kuroo’s class and see that he’s not there. Thank God, he’s not there to see me.

In front of the infirmary, I knocked and try to slide the door open. But somebody beats me from the inside of the room.

“Oh, Kenma! What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked

I sighed. I’m just here to grab something, I slide under his hand who blocked me from coming inside the infirmary room. Kuroo just stands there confused.

“Excuse me, nurse. Can I borrow a skirt for my friend? Something happened with her skirt, so she has to wash hers.” I said to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and grabbed a fresh new skirt. “Don’t forget to tell your friend to return it, due 3 days from today”

I nodded and thanked her. I turned around and see Kuroo still standing there.

“Is it for (y/n)?” he asked sternly

I nodded and passed him. “W-wait Kenma! What happened with (y/n)?” Kuroo chases me, damn his long legs.

I sighed, ‘I have to tell him’ I thought.

“Someone’s poured glue at (y/n)’s seat.” Kuroo’s eyes widened “I don’t know who put it and what his or her intentions are, but I had a bad feeling.” ‘It couldn’t be just an accident’ I thought

“Where is she now?” He asked me

“At the toilet on the 2nd floor” I said

“Let’s go” Kuroo grabbed my hand and fast walked towards the toilet where you are.

***Kenma’s P.O.V ends here***

 

You waited for Kenma until you heard a knock to the restroom door. You approach the door and opens it. You shock to found not only Kenma, but also Kuroo. They stared at you and looked down, at your shorts. They both blushed. You noticed this and panicked. You hide your half lower body behind the door.

“Stop staring you guys!” You said blushing.

Kenma gives the skirt to you and you took it. Quickly wear it, grabbing your damp skirt and went outside. They looked down, you already wear the skirt.

“Thank you very much Kenma! You’re a savior!” You chirped “Kuroo, what are you doing here?”

“I heard from Kenma on what’s happened to you. Are you okay?” He asked

“Of course I’m okay! It’s just an accident!” You smiled at them, trying not to make them worry. Of course you knew someone’s doing this on purpose. Well, duh, the glue’s still wet and the amount that’s on your chair was too much. You still don’t know who though, so you’re going to keep quiet until you find out who did it.

Suddenly the bell rang. “Hey! Go to your class!” a teacher shouted at the three of us

You said bye to Kuroo and gets Kenma to go back to your class. Once you in the class, you tried to clean your chair but Yamada-sensei told you to just take another chair from the storage. After you did that, the day continued as usual. But you’re hoping that the rest of the day will be normal.

The clock started pointing at 3 p.m, the bell rings, telling everyone that the school hour comes to an end. You packed up your things and went to the gym with Kenma. You came a little bit earlier than usual so the gym still empty. Kenma told you to wait there because he needs to go to the teacher’s room first. You stared at the empty gym, but got nothing to do. Instead of doing nothing, you start to prepare the gym for the practice, so the boys can just start practicing when they arrive.

On the gym’s storage, you saw the net and you wanted to set it up, but when you picked it up, you wobble a bit. You didn’t know that it was super heavy to carry that net by yourself. You walked out the storage, still carrying the net. But before you arrived at the pole, you felt someone’s presence behind you and saw that person’s hand reaching the net you carry and pick it up.

You looked back, and saw the person who picked it up.

“What are you doing?”

“A-ah, Kuroo. I tried to set up the net.” You told him

“You didn’t know that this thing’s very heavy?” Kuroo raised his eyebrow at you as you shake your head “Here, let me”

He helped you to carry the pole, he climbed the stairs and tied the net to the pole. After doing that with the other side, he looked at you.

“You don’t have to set the net up by yourself you know”

“I know but, even though I’m still unofficially become the manager yet I felt that I haven’t help the team at all. That’s why I’ll try to do something that maybe I could do to at least help all of you.” You gave him a little smile

“You already helped us by coming to the gym” Kuroo ruffled your hair “As well as bringing us food, no one ever done that to us”

He took his bag and went to the changing room. While he’s away, you continued your job, carrying the cart full of volleyball, filled the water bottle, and prepared all the towels. While you’re still preparing the towels, the coaches came and noticed you.

“Ah, (l/n)! I see that you accepted the offer then?” Nekomata-sensei asked you

“Hai, sensei! Thank you for your offer!” you bowed

“Well then, go change into something more casual then” looking at your uniform “You don’t want them to get dirty don’t you?”

You nodded at him, grabbing your bag and searched for the girl’s changing room. After you found it, you went inside and change your clothes. When you’re inside, Kuroo came out from the boy’s changing room, meeting the coaches and the rest of the team who just arrived. The boys also changed their clothes, but they did it so much faster than you. After changing, Nekomata-sensei told the boys to sit down because he has an announcement to make.

“Minna, do you notice something different from the gym today?” Naoi-sensei asked the team

The team’s eyes wandered around the gym, searching for the differences inside the gym. Nothing changes, the net is set, the balls are ready, the bottles are filled, the tow-, wait.

Lev raised his hand, “Coach, who prepared all of this? We didn’t do any of this ._.” the rest of the team nodded at Lev’s statement

The coachs chuckle, “Well, there’s something that I need to tell all of you, we have someone here to join the team, and that’s your new-”

As if on cue, you went outside the changing room. All the boys noticed the creaking sound of the opened changing room’s door, then they saw you, wearing a black t-shirt with a red spandex shorts. You raised your head and saw all the boys looking at you, with red faces.

“e-eh? What’s wrong?”

“Ah, perfect timing!” Nekomata-sensei waving at you to join him. You approached him, with all the team’s eyes still on you. When you arrived beside the coach, he announced “(l/n) here will be the team’s manager!”

“YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!”

The team roared, shocking you and the coach.

“WE FINALLY HAVE A GIRL MANAGER!!”

“AND SHE’S A BEAUTY!!”

“OI YAMAMOTO STOP CRYING!”

“I-I CAN’T STOP CRYING!! I’M SO HAPPY!!!”

“HERE WE GO, KARASUNO !”

The whole team was so happy that they created a ruckus. You only stared at them blankly, and started laughing. Your laugh stopped the ruckus, and they looked at you again. Nekomata-sensei used the silence and say, “Now, now let’s start the practice shall we?”

“OSSU! We’re fired up now!”

The team then went to their position to start practicing, except for Kuroo. Kuroo just standing beside you. You looked at him, wondering. He only looked at you with a smile.

“Do your best, manager-chan” then went to follow the rest of the team. You smiled at what he said. Of course you’re going to do your best to make the team happy, after all, that’s one of your duty as the new Nekoma volleyball team’s manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that this chapter is too short, what do you think? Sorry if Kenma's felt like OOC here, it's my first time making someone's POV other than mine. I'll do my best for the next chapters!


	6. Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But luck’s not on your side today,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! It's been a while!
> 
> My wifi seems to broke down these past few weeks, even though the repair guy already fixed it, it always seems to broke down again and again :( get well soon my wifi
> 
> By the way, onto the story, I actually quite liked this chapter, and I hope you guys would like it as well.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Since the day you became the official manager of nekoma’s volleyball team, you become busier than ever. But you still had fun with the guys. It’s Sunday morning and you’ll have a practice later at 12. You woke up earlier than usual, it’s still dark when you look outside. So, you went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. The Kuroos always do that for you, why don’t you do it for them?

You saw some pancake and waffle batter, so you decided to make them. Back at home, you can cook, but you didn’t cook that often. Just a good cook, not great. Wearing your headphone, you started cooking. But you didn’t notice the footsteps nearing you.

Listening to your favorite music, you unconsciously danced to the music. Not aware with everything around you. The person only watched you dancing, amused. When you turned around you almost dropped the pan you holding, shocked seeing the standing figure grinning at you.

“Nice dancing”

You hurriedly take off your headphones “W-what are you doing standing there?”

“I smell something good, so I went to the kitchen. Not expecting some weird dancing show in the kitchen though” He take a seat

“Wha-“

“Hmm, smells good. Did you make something (y/n)-chan?” Kuroo’s mom said tiredly. Maybe she’s still sleepy

“Hai, Kuroo-san. I made some pancakes and waffles. Oh, I made some coffee too, would you like some?” She nodded, so you poured some into her glass and give it to her. You also give her some pancake and waffle. She cut it to pieces and ate it.

“Mm~ so good, (y/n)-chan! I didn’t know you’re such a great cook”

“She often bring some food for the team, and they loved it” Kuroo then took some as well and ate it.

“Ara, you joined Tetsu’s team?”

You nodded at her, “He offered me to become the team’s manager” continuing eating your pancake

“Well then, don’t push yourself (y/n)-chan. Don’t forget to eat and rest as well. It will be tiring to manage all those rowdy boys. Especially this boy right here” She pointed at her son

He choughed, “H-hey! I’m not rowdy mom!”

You only laughed at them. Today’s breakfast was a lot of fun. Seeing Kuroo and his mom reminds you of your mother. ‘I couldn’t believe that I’d say this but, I actually miss my mom’ you thought. Kuroo called you and the three of you continued to talk.

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up you noticed you still have a couple hours before going to the practice. You go to the living room to see Kuroo watching the tv. He noticed you and asked you to join him. Well, you still have time so you said okay. You sit beside him on the sofa.

“What do you want to watch?” He asked

“Anything’s fine with me” You said that but truthfully, you’re not a fan of horror movies, it couldn’t make you sleep at night. The last horror movie that you watched was when you’re in elementary school, and that’s just because one of your naughty cousin insisted you to watch one. Oh, what a big mistake it was.

“Hmm, let’s watch this one!” He said while picking a movie. You looked at the screen. “Dammit” you whispered. Kuroo just chosen a horror movie. He clicked the play button and the movie’s starting.

You braced yourself, come on, you’re already in high school now. A horror movie couldn’t scare you right?

Yup, another big mistake on the list.

The movie’s already ended. Throughout the movie, you couldn’t stop shivering and fidgeting. But you tried your best to not show it to Kuroo. You don’t want him to mock you as a scaredy cat. Kuroo standS up and stretches. “Let’s get ready for the practice, kitten” He went to his bedroom to grab his things.

You, still remembering the movie’s scene, makes you scared a little bit, especially when you’re alone. So you hurriedly went upstairs, grabs your stuff and waited for Kuroo near his room. Then, Kuroo comes out, “Oya, It’s rare for you to wait in front of my room” He raised his eyebrow at you

“I’m not waiting for you, I’m just standing here” you lied.

Kuroo only nodded at you, then the two of you went to school.

*at the gym*

“YAHOO, (Y/N)-CHAN!!” Lev shouted

“Don’t shout, Lev!” Yaku hit Lev on his head “Sorry about his action, (y/n)-san”

“It’s okay, Yaku-san! He’s just so hyped up to practice. Seeing him with all that stamina, maybe you could helped him with his practice, Yaku-san” You smiled at him, with some sarcasm within your words.

Yaku understood what you meant, “Of course, (y/n)-san. I’ll help him for sure”

Lev shivered when looking at you and Yaku. He felt some dark aura came from both of you.

“Kenma-saan! Yaku-san and (y/n)-chan being scary!!” Lev whined

“Just shut up Lev” Kenma said, focusing on his game.

Lev sulking at Kenma’s words. The whole team just laugh at him. Until Nekomata-sensei gathers all the boys. “There’s two more weeks until the training camp. Be prepared boys, we’ll gather a lot of school for that week.”

“OSSU!”

All the boys shouted, you’re the only one who confused. The coach noticed your expression and cleared up the confusion. “Since (l/n) new here, let me clear things up. There’s a tradition where we always have a training camp with the other teams in the Fukurodani Academy Group. This time, there will be Fukurodani, Shinzen, Ubugawa, Karasuno and us”

“Karasuno’s gonna be there too? I can’t wait to show Ryuu that we also have a beautiful manager” Yamamoto said

“Ryuu?” you questioned

“He’s like Yamamoto’s twin from Karasuno. You’ll recognize him when you see him” Kuroo said to you.

“Oh..” You’re thinking about having two Yamamotos at one place. It must be rowdy as heck.

Then the practice started, it went as normal as usual, but Lev still couldn’t receive and spike properly. Even though Kenma already gave him a nice toss to hit and it annoys Kenma too much. When it’s break time, you approach Kenma and give him a bottle.

“Thanks (y/n)” he takes the bottle and chug it.

“It must be tiring since you partnered up with Lev, huh?”

“Yeah..  he can’t seem to hit my toss”

You stared at him then pat his back “Just give him some time, he’ll eventually do better than today” Kenma just looked at you “Keep up the good work Kenma!” you sent him a wink and went to Yaku to talk about something.

Kenma blankly stared at you, a small smile plastered on his face. Then the practice continues.

Time moves fast and the sun sets pretty quickly that day. Nekomata-sensei told the boys to go jog around the town for a while. After the boys went jogging, the coaches told you to stay there at the gym while they go to a restaurant to buy some food for the team. You couldn’t refused him, so now you left alone at the gym.

Since you were little, you’re always afraid of being alone. Because being alone made the situation around you creepier thousand times more than usual. It made you become sensitive with the tiny sounds and voices, and it made you think something scary will pop up in front of you. You tried to calm yourself.

You opened the door to let some lights come inside the gym, but the sun already sets and the sky’s getting dark. It wasn’t because it’s getting late, but because it’s going to be raining. And it’s going to be hard. Of course, it happened right away. It’s raining cats and dogs outside, so you closed the door. The boys and the coaches haven’t come back yet. You already put all the balls back to the cart to get the scary stuff out of your head. You really wished someone’s came back to the gym.

But luck’s not on your side today,

*PATS*

There was a harsh lightning, cutting off the gym’s electricity. Oh no, not only the gym’s, but the whole school. You tried to turn on the light switch, but it was useless. Now you’re really regretted watching that horror movie with Kuroo that morning.

Your heart beat going’s fast. Even faster than the time you sprint for a relay. You couldn’t control your fear, your whole body’s shaking. The horror movie’s scene flashed on your mind. Thinking that something’s going to pop up in front of you and kill you at this moment.

*creak…*

‘Oh shit.’ You thought. Someone’s opened the gym’s door.

Now you were terrified. You couldn’t let out your voices. You don’t know who opened the door, it could be one of the boys or maybe a stranger, even worse, could be a murderer or a rapist. The school’s empty because it’s Sunday, so you know you’re really alone that time. You heard the wet footsteps of that person’s. Coming near to you. When that person standing in front of you, you couldn’t hold your tears anymore. You felt your back already hit the wall, you’re cornered. So you gathered all the energy left inside you.

“D-Don’t come n-near me!!” your voice shaking and started hitting that person. Still afraid of what this person’s going to do to you. “O-ouch!” The person grunted. Okay, you’re too panicked to recognize his/her voice. He/she tried to grab your wrists, and did it.

 “O-oi (y/n)! Stop hitting me! It’s me, Kuroo!”

You stopped, it was only Kuroo, but your fear already overwhelmed you so your whole body goes limp and slide down the wall. Kuroo felt your wrists lowered down and getting heavier so he followed you. Both of you sitting down on the floor, you started crying. You don’t know whether it’s because of relieve that none of the horror scene happened to you or they’re tears of happiness that Kuroo’s here.

You felt hands wrapping around your waist, pulling you into a hug. You could felt his legs circled around you and his head on your shoulder. You wrapped your hands around him and cried harder. His hand moves to rub your back.

“Ssh.. There, there.. You’re not alone anymore, (y/n)”

He tried to calm you down, soothing you through whispers to your ears. After a while, the rain stopped and so does you. Both of you still in the same position, but then letting go of each other. You lean back to the wall, Kuroo could see your eyes still puffed from the cry before. Sitting in front of each other, you asked him, “Why did you come back here alone? Where are the others?”

“I ran faster than everyone else, then I saw our coach’s car going somewhere, but I didn’t saw you inside the car. That means you’re alone in school, and I remembered that you’re a scaredy kitten when we’re watching that movie this morning, so I went back here”

“H-how did you know?” You said, embarrassed that he now knows one of your weakness. Kuroo genuinely smiled, “No one could fidgeted and shivered that hard when they’re watching a movie. You could have told me to watch something else you know” he flicked your forehead.

“Ow..” You rubbed your forehead. You didn’t notice this before but when he came to the gym his footsteps were wet and now you saw his clothes still dripping wet. Does that mean he ran all the way here through that storm?

“A-achoo!” a sneeze cut your thoughts. You blushed, it was a cute sneeze for someone like him. Then the lights on again. You got up with your limpy legs and tried to look for a clean towel. After finding it, you crouched down in front of him, put the towel on his head and rub it with the towel. His usual bedhead hair is wet from the rain so it weighed down. He’s actually looked handsome with his hair down. You continued rubbing his hair when suddenly the door’s opened.

“Uwaah, the rain was pouring heavily! Thank God we found some shelter!” Lev said happily

“I missed (y/n) already!” Yamamoto said

“Yeah, she must be-“ Yaku said but cutted off when he saw you and Kuroo. You quickly stood up, so things won’t be awkward. But the awkwardness already come by. There was a full silence from the team and both of you.

“Ah, minna! You guys back already! I’ve already grab some dinner!”Nekomata-sensei shouted and come inside the gym, only to find the team standing in silence. “He? That’s weird for you guys to be so silent” he sighed, “Well then, if you don’t want any, more for me!” He said happily and turn his back.

“W-WAIT SENSEI!”

“WE’RE STARVING!!”

Nekomata-sensei snickered, “Yosh, let’s eat!”

The team sit around in circle, the coaches distributed the food with you helping them. The dinner was rowdy as usual. And you, started forgetting your fear from before at that moment. Only for that moment.

At night, after the practice finished all of you went back home. Now it’s already midnight and you still couldn’t sleep. The movie this morning still haunts you. Turning on all the lights in the room to lessen your fear didn’t work at all. So you went out of your room, grabbing your pillow and blanket. Knocking softly at the room across yours. No answers. You knocked again, and then he opens the door.

“You’re still up?” You asked him, seeing him still awake although it’s already midnight.

“Yup, you can see me standing here.” He chuckles

“Did I wake you up?” you tried to ignore his chuckle

“Nope, I’m still awake. Tried to study” You shocked hearing his answer. You thought his mind is full of volleyball only.

As if he could read your mind, “Oi, I’m a third year you know, I still remembered to study” he puffed his cheeks. You only laughed at him, and wiped a tear that peaked out.

“Well, why are you still up?” He asked

“Oh..” ok, here goes nothing, “canisleepinyourroomtonight?” you said quickly.

“Oi, speak slowly. I couldn’t understand you”

“Erm.. Can I sleep in your room? Just for tonight I promise! It’s just that..” Oh God, you don’t want to tell him that you’re still scared.

“Sure, come in” he steps aside to let you come inside. You come inside the room, scanning it. The room quite clean and tidy for a boy his age. You step to the side of the bed and roll out your blanket on the floor.

“O-oi, don’t sleep on the floor” He face palmed at you “Take the bed!”

“I can’t let you sleep on the floor! It’s your room!”

“But I couldn’t let a girl sleep on the floor!”

After some debates going on, finally both of you agreed to share the bed. You could felt his warm back near your own back, but you ignored it. You could hear him snoring but you’re used to it because you often hear your dad snored, and it’s so much louder than his. Finally after a while, you calmed enough to drift off to sleep.

 


	7. Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face was red as tomato and you could see sweat trickling down his face.
> 
> “Oh my God, you’re having a fever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I think it's almost a month since I updated, so thank you for waiting 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, don't know why. Hope you guys will enjoy reading it! So here you go!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The alarm on the table rings. Wait, your alarm doesn’t sounded like that. You squinted your eyes, tried to open them. When you opened them, you could feel your face blushed immediately. Kuroo’s sleeping face is right in front of your face. Since when both of you sleeping facing each other? You scanned his face, he’s kinda cute actually. Wait, is he blushing while he’s asleep? Probably just your imagination.

You turn around slowly, trying not to wake him up. You looked at the clock, it’s still too early for you to get ready for school, so you let him asleep more for a while. You set up his alarm at 7.30 and tip toed towards the door. Once you reached the knob, Kuroo suddenly grunting, and it shocked you. You looked at Kuroo to see that he’s still asleep. ‘Probably just a dream’ and you got out of his room

You went downstairs only to see Kuroo’s mom, who’s still eating breakfast. “Good morning Kuroo-san”

“Ara, good morning (y/n)-chan! You’re up pretty early today! Is Kuroo still asleep?” She took a sip of her tea

“Yeah, I think he still asleep” No way in hell you’ll tell her that you slept on her son’s bed. “Do you want me to wake him up?”

“Ah, no! Let him sleep! He must be tired from all the practice and studying. What you say, he’s a third year, so it’s now or never” she said, while finishing her rice

“You’re so supportive for him, Kuroo-san.” You smiled “Some of my friend’s parents usually not really supportive for their child’s club, and only focusing on studies. Especially the third years, most of them quitted their club activities because of their parent’s order”

Kuroo’s mom only stared at you. You stuttered “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t m-meant to be rude-“ she chuckles. Like mother like son.

“No, no (y/n)-chan! You’re not being rude at all! You see, Tetsurou loved volleyball since he was little. He loves it more than anything, and I could see that he has talent and the will to pursue it. His father didn’t like it at first, but Tetsu was so determined that he could change his father’s mind. So, as parents, is there any reason why we shouldn’t support him?” She smiled.

You smiled at her answer, you could see that Kuroo’s mom really believed in her son’s dream of pursuing volleyball. You admired her.

“Ara! Look at the time! I have to go now or else I’ll be late!” She’s grabbing her empty plate and glass but you stop her.

“I’ll do the dishes, Kuroo-san. It’s the least I can do”

“Arigatou, (y/n)-chan! I’ll leave it to you then. Take care of Tetsu as well! I’ll be back late tonight. Bye!” She went out the house.

You gathered all the dishes and wash it. You don’t feel like eating breakfast that day so you went upstairs to get ready. When you’re ready to go to school, you noticed that it’s already 7.45. There’s no sign of Kuroo’s getting out of his room. So you knocked on his door.

“Kuroo, are you awake?” no answer. You knocked again, still no answer. You opened the door, only to see him still on his bed. Approaching him, you stood near his bed. His alarm already turned off, so he must be already awake.

“Oi, Kuroo. Wake up, we have school” He grunted at you, his face palmed on his pillow. You sit on his bed, poking him.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late” You tried to shake him up, but when you touched his arm, you could felt it burning. ‘Wait, what?’ you noticed this and grab his face so it facing you. His face was red as tomato and you could see sweat trickling down his face.

“Oh my God, you’re having a fever! Why you didn’t tell me sooner?!” you panicked. So that’s why he’s blushing when he’s asleep this morning.

“No.. I’m fine” he’s trying to get up but failed.

“Of course you’re not fine. Don’t push it Kuroo.” You scold him “Wait here, and lay down on your back okay?” you went ahead to grab some wet towel and a thermometer. Kuroo turn his body so he lays on his back like you said.

You got back, put the wet towel on his forehead and give the thermometer to him. He used the thermometer and gives it back to you.

“39°.. It’s quite high, Kuroo. I’ll call Kenma and told him that we couldn’t go to school and practice today” you grabbed your phone and dialed Kenma

“W-wait, ‘we’?” He asked faintly.

“Yes. We.” You heard a hello from Kenma and respond him “Hi, Kenma! You see, Kuroo’s sick and he can’t come to school today. Can you tell his homeroom teacher? Also to Yamada-sensei, I can’t come as well. Yup. Okay. Thank you Kenma!” you hung up the phone

“I’m okay, (y/n).. Let’s just go to school..” He tried to get up again but you push him slowly.

“Really Kuroo? You couldn’t even get up from you’re position and you said you’re okay?” You raised an eyebrow at him

Kuroo sighed, “Fine.. But you have to go, or else you’ll be late..”

“Nope, I’m staying here. You’re mom told me to take care of you, so I’ll do it! Besides, you need my help, captain” you chuckles.

Kuroo sighed at you, he noticed that you could be stubborn sometimes.

“Do you want to eat? Porridge maybe?” He nodded at you, so you went to the kitchen to make some. After a while, you got back with a tray on your hands. You set it up on the table and pulled his chair near his bed. You scooped up the spoon

“Alright, open up!” you lift the spoon towards his mouth. He opens his mouth and eats the porridge. “Hmm, you’re really a great cook (y/n)-chan..”

“Of course! I have to! Now finish your porridge first!” You continue feeding him. Thankfully, your cooking skill at its best that day. After a couple scoops, he finished his porridge.

“Good boy, you finished your porridge” You mockingly pat his head

“Oi.. Even though I’m sick I’m still older than you, you know..” he glared at you

“Hai, hai, Kuroo- senpai” you said lazily, you didn’t noticed this but Kuroo’s actually blushing when you called him senpai. Whether because of his already red face or you just didn’t see it. It’s the first time you actually called him with senpai.

“I’ll wash the bowl and get changed, okay” You’re still in your uniform “Wait here” yeah, like Kuroo can go anywhere. You grab the bowl and went to the kitchen.

Kuroo only stared blankly at your figure, and smiled. Maybe it’s not so bad with you here. He felt his eyes getting heavy and fell asleep.

You went back to his room, already in your t-shirt and shorts, bringing a bowl of water and a larger towel than the one he used on his forehead. But you see him asleep. “Maybe I’ll do it later” you said to yourself. So you put the bowl aside and when to sit on the chair beside him. You grabbed your phone to waste time and suddenly he stirred his eyes open.

“Oh, you’re awake?” He nodded slightly “I can do this now then” He confused at your words

You stand up, “Take off your clothes” you said bluntly. His eyes widened. You blushed, “I didn’t mean it like that! You need to change your clothes, or you could stay sick forever!” you stammered at him. Okay, you’re being overdramatic there.

“Hee~ is that just an excuse to see me topless~?” he teases you. Okay, this guy may be sick, but his attitude still just the same.

“S-shut up!” He only chuckles at you and sits up. You grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. You could see his toned body. ‘Okay (y/n), control yourself, it’s just muscle, nothing special’ oh, such a liar you are.  His body was perfectly ripped here and there and you couldn’t stop staring.

“Take a picture, it’ll lasts longer”

“Why would I do that baka?!” You shouted at him, while grabbing the damp towel and rub it on his body. He only laughs harder than before. While you cleaned his body, he only stares at you. Watching you calmly. You ignored his stares and let him do it himself for his lower part of his body.

After finished putting his clothes on, you put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and back to his room. So you sit back on the chair. “Since when did you have Kenma’s number?”

“Since the first day of school, well actually it was the day after that. He asked me for my number, so it’ll be easier for us to contact each other”

“Give me your phone.” Kuroo said sternly, so you give him your phone “What for?”

He typed something in your phone, and gives it back to you. “We live in the same house, but you have someone else’s number first than me. So I put my number there, for ‘easier contact’” he pouted and quoted with his hand.

You stared at your phone then at him. Why does he acted like a baby when he’s sick?

“Ne, Kuroo, I see that you didn’t go to work to that café anymore, did they fire you?”

“Wha- Of course not! I was taking over my friend’s place. So it’s just a one time job” He told you

That such a shame, you want to see him in his café uniform again, he actually looked kinda cute with his uniform- wait, what are you thinking! Bad (y/n)!

“Oh..” you went silence until Kuroo started a random conversation. You two went ahead and talked about a lot of things, but you remembered that he’s still need to take some rest.

“Kuroo, you should get some rest, I’m here to take care of you, not to be your chatterbox partner” You stand up and pull his blanket up.

“Ne (y/n), can you promise me something?” he grabbed your wrist

“Hm? What is it Kuroo?”

“If anything or maybe someone bothered you, could you tell me about it?” His eyes focused on you

“No one will ever bother me Kuroo, relax. It’s not some shoujo manga or anything“ you joked, but you could felt his hand on you tighter.

“I’m serious (y/n)” You could see in his eyes very well to tell that he’s serious.

“Okay, fine. But promise me you’ll be resting from now on” You told him, but he lifted his pinky to you.

You laughed at his action “You’re really acting like a baby when you’re sick Kuroo, but fine.” You lifted your pinky up and twist it with his. “I promise” you smiled at him. “Now sleep, I’ll sit here” Kuroo then felt his eyes getting heavy and fell asleep. You sighed at him and play with your phone.

You stared at him, constantly changing his towel on his forehead. You felt a bit guilty, it’s partially your fault that he got sick. He ran through that storm only because he knew that you were alone in the gym. Why would he did that? You thought about that for a while.

Since you came to Japan, Kuroo had helped you so much. He’s always there with you. You know that you only knew him for a while. But you just getting closer and know him better than before. You’re very grateful to have him as your foster family here. You couldn’t thank him enough. You felt your eyes getting heavier, and you didn’t notice that you were asleep at all.

Time goes fast. It’s already 6 in the evening. Kuroo wakes up, and noticed that his fever has went down completely. “Well, that was quick” He said, a bit shocked with his condition. He looked at the chair near him, he smiled at you. Seeing you sleeping in that chair with an uncomfortable position, you’re going to hurt your back tomorrow morning.

He gets up and carries you to your room. He puts you on your bed, and whispers softly to your ears. “Thank you, kitten” he walked away, but stopped when you grabbed his shirt.

“K..Kuroo.. you still sick.. go.. to.. bed..” you slurred in your sleep.

Kuroo only laughs, quietly not wanting to wake you up and pat your head. “You’ve done great (y/n)” There was a silence for a short time, until the house bell was heard. Kuroo went to get the door, only to see Kenma on his front door.

“I thought you were sick” He said lazily

“Yup, but It’s gone already”

“That was quick” Kenma reaches for his bag and pull out some papers “Here’s your homework and papers that you need to fill in.”

Kuroo nodded at him and take the papers “How’s practice?”

“Same as usual, the team wanted to come here to see you and (y/n) but Nekomata-sensei said no”

Kuroo just laughs “(y/n)’s asleep now, but I’ll tell her that you visited”

Kenma nodded, “Bye, Kuroo” he pulls out his game and walked away

“Oi! Don’t walk while playing!” Kuroo shouted, but Kenma just waves his arm

Kuroo just huffed at him, and went back inside. Looking at the papers that Kenma gave to him. He noticed a one specific paper and only sighed.

“It’s already that time, huh..”


	8. Eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if you say so. Go get ready, kitten” he leans on the door frame.
> 
> ”Huh? But we don’t have practice today?” you seriously confused right now.
> 
> “I’m taking you out. It’s been weeks since you’ve arrived, but you haven’t went around here that much, so I’ll give you 10 minutes to prepare or I’ll go by myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> I think it's been a month since I updated, I'm sorry ! This month I had an event for my campus project, so I haven't got the time to update this story. Actually we already planned this event since October last year, but eventually nearing the main event date, things just got more hectic than before.. let me just stop rambling here. Sorry about that.. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Notes : The words in italic means your mother language

One more week until the training camp. Today’s Sunday, but there’s no practice today, the coaches don’t want to overwork the team. You still on your bed, just scrolling around on your phone. Suddenly your phone screen switched, turns out your mom is calling you. You presses the answer button quickly.

_“Hello? (Y/n)? How are you?”_

_“I’m fine mom, how about you?”_ you smiled

“ _I’m fine too, how was Japan? It must be so nice to go there, huh?” she asked_

_“Yeah, it was exciting mom. I have nice friends here oh, and also I joined the volleyball club?”_

_“Oh you played volleyball now? I know you always watch volleyball matches, but I didn’t expected you to play it, you’re always too lazy “_ you can hear her laughing at you

_“No, I’m the manager, it was the boy’s team, and I’m not lazy!”_

_“Yes you are. Ooh, the boy’s team? So you already have a boyfriend now? And a foreigner too?”_

_“I don’t have any boyfriend mom..”_ you face palmed at her

 _“How about the host family? Mm.. Ku.. Ku.. What’s their name again?”_ okay, your mom forgot their name

_“Kuroo, mom.”_

_“Yeah, that’s the one!”_ you giggled at her _“Are they being nice to you?”_

 _“They’re being super nice. Maybe you could meet them someday, you’ll become friends with Kuroo-san”_ you imagined your mom with Kuroo-san, if not because of the language barrier, they’ll become best friends.

_“I hope so, I want to meet your host family, do they have a son or a daughter? Or are you alone there?”_

_“Yeah, they have a son, he’s a senior at my school, and also the captain of the volleyball I managed”_

_“What’s his name?”_ your mom asked curiosly

 _“Kuroo Tetsurou”_ you answered lazily

_“Oooh, so this ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’ is the reason you become the team’s manager huh? Is he handsome? Can I see his picture? Is he your boyfriend?”_

_“Well, he’s kinda cu-What? No! He’s not the reason I want to be the team’s manager, AND he’s not my boyfriend. You didn’t hear me earlier huh mom?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, but just send us some pictures okay. We want to see what your host family’s look like!”_

_“Okay mom.. “_

“ _Well, I need to go now, I have to attend my friend’s daughter wedding.”_ she said “ _Oh, and (y/n)!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Just remember, we love you okay. We both know this distance could be sucks sometimes, and these months won’t be a short time. But you won’t even recognize that times will go by faster than you imagined. So, enjoy and cherish all the moment there. We miss you! Just call if you’re homesick! Good luck”_

Her words hit you, hard, but you’re trying to hold back your tears. “ _I miss you too, mom.”_ And the phone cuts off. You felt a tear rolled down, relieved that it rolled down after the phone call finished. Of course you miss them so much, but you’ll follow what your mom told you, ‘cherish all the moment here’ you whispered.

Then, someone knocked at your door and come inside.

“Why are you crying?” Kuroo asks you

“Nothing” you hurriedly wipe the tears. But Kuroo still staring at you with concern on his face. You laughed, trying to wave it off “I’m serious! It’s nothing!”

“Well, if you say so. Go get ready, kitten” he leans on the door frame.

”Huh? But we don’t have practice today?” you seriously confused right now.

“I’m taking you out. It’s been weeks since you’ve arrived, but you haven’t went around here that much, so I’ll give you 10 minutes to prepare or I’ll go by myself” He turns around and went to his room

“W-wait! I want to go!” you hurriedly grab your towel and get prepared

-10 minutes later, at the living room-

“Oi, kitten! Hurry up!” Kuroo shouted from the living room

“Just give me a minute!” you shouted back at him from your room.

“Tetsu~ Just give her some time~ you know how girls are right? We want to look best when going out” Kuroo’s mom said to him

Kuroo sighs, “Fiine.” He grabs his phone and plopped down on the couch

“You have to get use to things like this, Tetsu” His mom following him to sits on the couch

Kuroo raised his eyebrow at his mom “What do you mean?”

“I mean, when you get yourself a girlfriend or even a wife you will meet this kind of condition” His mom giggles

“Wha-no, I’m not-“

“Let’s go!” you ran downstairs, already dressed up.

“What’s taking you so-“ Kuroo turn his back to scold you, but instead he was cut off by the sight of you. You wear a simple white crop top and black jeans shorts with an army jacket, puts a little bit of makeup and make a soft curl for your hair. In his eyes, you looked so beautiful, like you always do. He could feel himself blushing but hides it with his usual smug face.

“Ooh, (y/n)-chan! You look so cute!” Kuroo’s mom gets up from her seat and walks towards you

You thanked her and you see that Kuroo follows behind her. “So, this is why you took so long to get ready?” Kuroo scoffed at you

His mom hit him on his back, not really hurt for him though. “That’s not nice to talk to a girl, Tetsu” She smiled, but he could feel her scary aura radiating from her.

“Okay, let’s go now” He quickly grabbed your arm and pulls you outside, terrified that his mom will mad at him “Bye, mom”

“Bye, Kuroo-san!” You waved at her cheerfully

“Take care! Both of you!” she waves back at you and her son.

  * To you and Kuroo –



“So, where are we going?” you asks him.

“I’m thinking about going to Shibuya or maybe Harajuku. But where do you want to go?”

You think, hard. There are a lot of places that you wanted to go visit in Japan. But because today’s trip too sudden, you don’t want to go somewhere far.

“It’s up to you, Kuroo! You’re my tour guide, take me anywhere” you happily said

Kuroo nodded and smirks, “Okay then if you insists”

Both of you take the train to go to the place. He hasn’t told you where though, but you just believed him. The train was super crowded, because it’s weekend. You got pushed a lot, and got stuck in the middle with Kuroo beside you. You grab his jacket’s sleeve so you won’t get separated from him. After a couple of stations went by, Kuroo takes you to Asakusa, the tourist heaven.

He takes you around the temple and the marketplace. Then, the two of you go around in Harajuku. But then, you see a crepe shop, it was the one that you saw on a youtube video once before you go to Japan. You want to buy a crepe so bad. Kuroo saw the glistens in your eyes and offers you to buy some. You quickly nod, and unconsciously grab him by his hand and pull him to the shop.

“What flavor would you like?” the shop clerk asks both of you.

“I would like the choco cream flavor please! What about you Kuroo?”

“Nah, don’t feel like eating now”

You pouted, so you just tell the clerk that you’ll only buy one. The clerk just nodded and tells you the price for your crepe. You grab your wallet and give the clerk the money. The clerk accepted happily and starts making your crepe. You could feel your mouth waters at the sight, you couldn’t hold it anymore.

After a couple minutes, your crepe is done! The clerk wraps it with some paper and put plastic spoon on top, not just one, but two of them. Then he gives it to you.

“Eh? I just need one spoon sir” you told him

“It’s okay! You probably want to share it with your boyfriend as well!” The store clerk chirped at both of you

You could feel your face heats up, and Kuroo just grinned at you.

“N-no, sir! He’s not my boyfriend!” you stammered at him “Also this crepe just for me!” okay, you’re speaking nonsense now

“Oh, so he’s your husband? Were you two newly married couple? Congratulations! He~ Don’t be too greedy, missy!” The clerk laughs loudly

Now, you’re a blushing mess. And Kuroo’s laughing does not help at all.

Kuroo puts his hand on your shoulder, you looked at him.

“Thank you, sir. We’ll be going now” Kuroo said nicely to the clerk and bowed at him while pushes you to bow too. Then both of you went away

After a couple walks away from the crepe store, you silently munching your crepes. Deep in your thoughts.

“Oi” A voice cut off your thoughts

You looked at Kuroo, only to feel his thumb rubbing off your side mouth

“You’ve got something there” He shows his thumb to you and you saw some cream on it. “It feels like I’m taking care a baby, stop pouting”

You just keep pouting at him. Kuroo just glanced at you and think of something.

Suddenly he leans down to get closer and bites down your crepe.

“Hey! You told me you didn’t want any-“ you got cut off by the sight of him. His mouth full of chocolate, even his nose and chin got some. You laugh loudly, people staring at you like you’re some crazy kid. Your laugh slowly quieted down but you’re still giggling.

“Who’s the baby now? You’re even messier than me” You pull out some tissues from your bag, grab his face and carefully rubbing the stains out of his face. Kuroo watching you softly wiping his face, a small smile on his face. Knowing your bad mood is gone now.

The two of you continued to walk, even though there are a lot of clothing store around, you’re not in the mood to shop. You just wanted to take a look around the city that you’ll be staying for a couple months more. But the crowd is just too overwhelming for you.

Kuroo noticed this, “Say, do you want to go somewhere else?” You nodded. Kuroo grabs your hand to take you out of this crowd and led you to take a bus to a quiet, less crowded, and peaceful park. When the two of you arrived, the sun starting to set, giving the sky some orange tint. The view was breathtaking.

“Wow.. I can’t believe there’s such place like this in Tokyo” you stared at the view

“Yeah.. Sometimes Tokyo is full of surprises. I found this place when I was little, since then this is the place I go when I need some time alone or just when I sad”

You looked at Kuroo, never knew that he could be.. sentimental like this. Other than his smugly attitude, you found a new side of him, that probably not a lot of people know. You only reach his shoulder and pat it.

Both of you looked at the view until the sun sets. It’s now getting dark but the park provides a nice dimmed lighting all around it. Suddenly, you could hear the sky’s grumbling. ‘Oh no, please don’t be rain’ you thought. Not long after that, the rain pours down heavily. You took off your jacket and puts it over Kuroo’s and your head. The two of you run like there’s no tomorrow until Kuroo finds a bus shelter.

You sit on the bench and wring out your jacket, a lot of water came out. Kuroo reads the bus schedule and sigh, “Bad news, the next bus to the station will come in an hour”

“Well, we’ll just stay here then until the bus comes” You pat the empty space beside you. Then Kuroo plopped on the bench. You pulls out your dry handkerchief and rub his head with it. Kuroo a bit shocked at your sudden move.

“Do you feel dizzy? Or do you want to puke? Or maybe something else?” You touch his forehead to check his temperature. You don’t want him to be sick again for running in the rain.

Kuroo could feel his face heats up and tried to avoid your eyes. He looks down and saw how your crop top hugged your body perfectly especially in your chest area because it’s wet. Also, you’re wearing white, becoming see through, the color of your black bra starting to show up. Okay, bad idea, because he could feel his face heats up even more, so he hurriedly look elsewhere.

“Geez, you’re heating up Kuroo” You stand up and grab your jacket to wrap his body with it “The outer part mostly wet but the insides not that wet, you can use it. The team probably don’t want their captain to get sick again, right?” you chuckle looking down at him

Kuroo’s not sick, and he knows it but (y/n) probably too dense to notice that he’s heating up because of something else. With you standing up in front of him with wet clothes hugging your body, he could feel himself getting redder than before, blood rushing up to his face also his.. little brother. This has to stop

Kuroo hurriedly unwrap your jacket and puts it on you. “I’m not sick (y/n), you’re probably need it more than me. You should think of yourself as well” He grabs the handkerchief from earlier and rubs your head with it. “The team also don’t want their one and only manager-chan to be sick, right?” he smiles at you

You could feel your blushing by his words and nodded. Hugging your jacket tightly. Both of you sitting next to each other, staring at the hard rain in front of you.

“So.. Why were you crying this morning?” Kuroo started, he thinks by talking about something probably the best way to kill time. But when he sees you widened your eyes at his question, he started to panic inside. ‘Shoot! Great way to make things awkward, you moron.’ He thought

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that. Maybe I’m just.. curious. Seeing you crying alone after hanging up your phone, talking with the language I don’t understand, and-“ your laugh cuts him off

“It’s okay, Kuroo” you put your hand on his shoulder “Does that mean you were eavesdropping me this morning?”

“W-what?! No! I just passed by your room and then I saw you-“ “I’m joking! Geez! Stop rambling Kuroo.”

Both of you calmed down. Especially you with all those laughing. “I was having a phone sex with my boyfriend” you said emotionlessly

Kuroo shocked, he could feel the tip of his ears getting red. But, he didn’t hear any moans and why the hell were you crying after having a phone se-Wait. Oh. You’re messing with him. “Stop joking with me (y/n)” He pinches both of your cheeks, veins popping on his forehead

“O-ow!! Okay okay! I’m just messing with you, haha!” you laugh loudly. Didn’t think you could see his shocked face when you told him that. Starting to calm down (for real now), he stopped pinching your cheeks, you rubbed them. A little smile found its way to your face, you stared at the puddle in front of you.

“It was a call from my mom, since I haven’t call my family yet, she does it first. We talked about a lot of things, mostly of what I have done here in Japan, but even more bugging me about whether I already have a boyfriend here or not” you chuckled and Kuroo feel a tingle in his mind at the b-word . “She really like messing around, especially about her daughter’s love life. Just typical of her, haha..” You slowly sigh “Even though we bicker a lot back home, and often being mad at each other. In the end we seems to find a way to forgive and having fun together as a family. I never knew that being apart from her and my family makes me missed them so bad..” you laughed softly, with tears starting to roll down your cheek. Then, you felt a grab on your hand.

“It's okay to cry, kitten.. But don’t you ever felt that you’re alone here. Just remember that you have me here” he rubs your head and you raise your head a little bit “And Kenma!  Also my mom! And the whole team is here as well! We’re your family too!” Kuroo starts to ramble and laugh awkwardly. You smiled and slowly nodded at him. The two of you still sitting in a comfortable silence, until a bright light coming to his sight.

“Oh, the bus here, let’s go” he pulls you into the bus and take a seat for the two of you. The way to the nearest bust stop to Kuroo’s house is a long one, probably takes about 1 hour and a half. You yawn softly and staring to snooze off. Your head bobbing following the bumpy bus.

Kuroo just staring at the window when he suddenly a bump on his arm. Kuroo turn his head only to see you fall asleep with your head on his arm, probably because his shoulder is still too tall for you. So he lower his body a little and put your head on his shoulder. You started to nuzzle to the warm pillow near you and grabs it, which in real life is his arm. Kuroo blushed at your act, pulling his arm to your body. He smiled to himself at how cute you looked when you’re asleep and continued to watch the road.

‘Have a nice sleep, Kitten’


	9. Ninth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oi, (y/n)! Lock the door, I’m going there first! The others probably already there” Kuroo shouted, while tying his shoes.
> 
> “Hai hai~” (Y/n) approached the front door.
> 
> “Are you sure you don’t want to go together? Don’t want you to be lost” Kuroo smugly said
> 
> “I’m not a child, I won’t lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> It's been a month or so since I updated. I had an exam month :( yeah you read it right it's month. Last june just filled with a lot of final exams, but yes I MADE IT TO THE NEXT SEMESTER!!  
> So, here you go! Chapter 9 and hope u guys enjoy

_Notes! The text written in italic means they speak in (y/n)’s mother language_

#Third’s Person POV#

“Oi, (y/n)! Lock the door, I’m going there first! The others probably already there” Kuroo shouted, while tying his shoes.

“Hai hai~” (Y/n) approached the front door.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go together? Don’t want you to be lost” Kuroo smugly said

“I’m not a child, I won’t lost.” (Y/n) bitterly said “Besides, it’s rare to get this kind of invitation, I never met someone else from my country here”

“Fine then, don’t go cry a river if you lost” Kuroo said “I’m going”

“I SAID I WON’T-“ Kuroo already closed the door on you. You huffed, lock the door and went back to your room.

Outside the house, there’s Kenma waiting with his game. He noticed Kuroo’s presence but confused when he couldn’t find the other person.

“(Y/n) doesn’t come to the camp?” He asked curiously

“She’ll be there, but she has something else to do first” Kuroo told him

Kenma nodded, and they continued their trip to the station.

 

#(Y/n)’s P.O.V”

On the other hand, you sat on the floor while packing your clothes for the training camp. Suddenly your phone glowed and there’s a notification on the screen. You grab your phone and opened the notification. It leads to a group-chat on Line filled with 12 members, titled “Japan-(Country) Exchange”

_RARA     : Everyone will come right?? It’ll be our first time to hold a gathering!_

_MAYU   : Of course! Where was it again?_

_RARA     : I already told you guys many times about the place -,- it’s the XX restaurant_

_MAYU   : I forgot ;p_

_LIA          : Don’t be late guys! You guys have to be there at 10!_

You looked at the clock, it’s 8. Fortunately, you already packed for the training camp so you don’t have to be worry about it later. So you replied at the group-chat

_(Y/N)     : Fine, fine.. We’ll be there at 10 –_

_FRANSISCA  : Yayy, it’ll be fun!_

You locked your phone and put it on the bed. You checked your luggage again to make sure everything’s there. “Sunscreen, check. Undergarments, check. And phone charger, check!”

You still have some time to prepare for the gathering. Basically, Rara, another exchange from your country made a Line group and invited all the members inside the group to do a gathering, to meet everyone in real life. Coincidentally, the day of the gathering is on the first day of the training camp.

You put on your clothes and a little bit of make up. The restaurant’s quite far from Kuroo’s house so you have to go earlier. You texted Kuroo’s mom to tell her that you’ll be going now, which she replied with a quick ‘ok’.

Grabbing your backpack, you went outside. Didn’t forget to lock the door, don’t want any stranger to come inside, right?

As you walked to the train station, you looked around the area while putting on your earphone. The way to the station felt longer this time, maybe it’s because you have no one to talk to. Usually, you have Kuroo and Kenma on your side but not this time.

After an hour or so, you finally arrived at the place. It was 10.15, so you’re a bit late. You searched for the table when somebody raised her hand from afar.

“ _(Y/n)! Over here!”_ Rara called you. The only people that you’ve met in real life are Rara, Mayu, Lia and Fransisca. They become your best friend from (country). For the others, you’ve only chatted through the group-chat. When you arrived at the table you meet a lot of strangers looking up at you.

“ _The last person’s finally here! Go introduce yourself, (Y/n)!”_ Lia said

“ _Erm.. Hi, everyone. I’m (Y/n) (l/n), from (hometown). I went to Nekoma Highschool in Tokyo. It’s nice to finally meet you all”_ you told them

“ _Hi (y/n)!!”_ All the people on the table said

“ _(y/n), go sit beside Shiro, the guy over there”_ Mayu pointed at the empty seat beside the guy who Rara called as Shiro, he looked older than you, probably a third year like Kuroo, quite good-looking if you say so. You took the seat and Shiro looked at you.

 _“Hi, I’m Ogawa Shiro, from (his hometown)”_ He offered you a handshake

 _“Hi, are you really from (country)?  Your name sounds like Japanese to me”_ you blankly asked him _._ There was a long pause between the two of you, and suddenly he chuckled. After a while, you finally notice why he’s laughing.

 _“I’m sorry! That’s probably so rude of me!”_ You stammered. _“No, it’s okay. My mom’s actually Japanese, but my dad from (country). No wonder if that made you confused”_ He smiled at you

You smiled back at him, but actually felt embarrassed inside. But then Rara started the gathering. After a couple hours of playing games, talking and joking around you noticed that it’s already 4 o’clock.

“ _Ah, it’s already this time! I’m sorry but I have to go first, got some other things to do ”_ you told the rest of the group and grab some money from your wallet. “ _Nah, It’s okay, we’re going to go as well, we’ve been here since forever”_ Fransisca told you

Everyone nodded, agree with what Fransisca said. After paid for the meal, all of you went outside and bid goodbyes to each other. Everyone went their own way, only you, Shiro and Lia left. The three of you start walking towards the station

 _“Are both of you going to the station?”_ Shiro asked you and Lia

_“My house is actually near the station, where are you going (y/n)?”_

“ _I’m going to my school”_ Shiro and Lia raised their eyebrow

 _“The volleyball club has a training camp, that’s why I brought this bulky backpack”_ You showed them your backpack

 _“Oh, I didn’t know you’re playing volley, (y/n)”_ Shiro said

“ _Oh no! I’m not playing! I’m actually the manager. Coincidentally, my host family’s child is the captain of the club I managed”_ you told both of them

“ _I’ve never heard the girls volleyball club from Nekoma, but I heard the boys one”_ Lia wondered

 _“I managed the boys club, I think I already told you about this”_ you face palmed at Lia

 _“W-wait! So you lived with a boy and took care of his team?”_ Shiro asked, a bit shocked with your statement

 _“Yes, what’s wrong with that?”_ You asked. Seriously, you wondered why Shiro so shocked with this

 _“Nothing..”_ he whispered, but Lia could catch what he said

After a while, the three of you arrived at the station, Lia bid her goodbye and went to the different direction from you and Shiro.

Inside the train, you wondered why Shiro board the same train with you. You ignored it and continued talking with him. After you arrived, you saw that Shiro got off on the same station with you, and still walking beside you to the direction of the Nekoma Highschool

 _“Err, Shiro, where’s your house?”_ you asked

 _“It’s actually near your school.”_ he paused “ _Our school I mean, I went to Nekoma like you, I haven’t told you, have I?”_ Shiro chuckled

 _“No, you haven’t. What year are you? ”_ you asked curiously

 _“I’m a third year, I think there’s someone in my class who also a volleyball member..  I’m one of the soccer team, but if I knew that you’re the volleyball team’s manager, I prefer to go there”_ He smiled at you

‘Wow.. Real smooth, this guy..’ you thought but you felt a red tint on your face. Not long after that, you finally arrived at your school.

 _“Well here we are, see you another time then?”_ you told him. The sky’s already tinted orange all over it making the view super beautiful. Shiro nodded, but still hasn’t move away. _“(y/n), maybe it’s too sudden but-“_ a tire screech suddenly cut his words, a car passing the both of you so fast you almost couldn’t see it. ‘What was that..” you thought

Suddenly, a blonde woman quickly got out of the car. “We’re here boys! Now get out and find the gym! Maybe there’s still some match left!”

After she said that, two boys got out and bowed to the woman “Arigatou, Saeko-neesan!” both of them said in unison

You looked at the car and saw the ‘Karasuno Cafeteria’ written all over it. ‘Karasuno.. Ah! They’re one of the team, I should help them’ you thought. _“Sorry Shiro, but I should go! I’m already super late! See you later!”_ you said and ran towards the two boys.

Shiro still standing near the gate, sees you talking to the boys and turn back to go to his house.

“Are you two from Karasuno ?” you asked the three of them

The boys shocked by your approach, and felt blush on their face. ‘ I never saw someone as pretty as Kiyoko-senpai’ both of them thought the same thing

“Yeah! We’re looking for the gym, do you know it ?” The woman asked you

“Sure, let me take you guys there!” You said cheerfully “I’m (y/n) (l/n), the manager of Nekoma”

“I’m Tanaka Saeko, Ryuu’s sister!” the woman said

You glanced at the two boys, who still stammering and blushing

“I-I’m Hinata Shoyou! Th-this is Kageyama Tobio! W-we’re from Ka-Karasuno!” the orange haired guy told you.

“She’s already know that we’re from Karasuno, stupid Hinata!” The black haired guy shouted at him, then the two of them bickered. You only chuckled and laughed at their antics.

Not long after that, the four of you arrived at the gym. You slide open the door and let the three of them to get inside first. “Look at that! You’re lucky! They’re still playing!” Saeko said.

You peeked inside and saw that the members from all four teams looked at these two guys. ‘Wow, they have quite an impact’

“Thank you for taking us here, (y/n)-chan!” Saeko wrapped her arms around you. This action led you to be seen by all the people inside the gym.

“HUOOO!! NEECHAN!! WHO’S THAT GIRL??” A bald guy wearing Karasuno’s jersey shouted. “RYUU! YOUR SISTER KNOWS A VERY CUTE GIRL?!!” A guy with spiked hair shouted as well, following the bald guy. ‘Ah.. So that’s Ryuu’

“HUAHAHAHA I HAVEN’T TOLD YOU HUH RYU? NOYA?” Tora suddenly jumped into the conversation. “THAT GIRL IS OUR OWN MANAGER! DOESN’T SHE PRETTY?” Tora pointing at you. The two guys hurriedly nod. Suddenly, Yaku-senpai and a silver haired guy from Karasuno stood behind the trio and smacked them at the head. Bringing their lifeless body back to the team.

You sweat-dropped at the scene in front of you. “Hee, so you really not lost huh kitten?” You recognized that voice anywhere, anytime. “See? I told you” you grinned at him. Kuroo only ruffled your hair and go back to the court

You turn around and see that Kageyama and Hinata still standing on the front way. “You finally can join them, right? Good luck!” you smiled at them. Kageyama nodded at you, but you see that Hinata is shivering.

“What’s wrong Hinata-kun?” you concernly ask him and walking towards him

“O-oi! Don’t tell me you’re gonna- (l/n), don’t come near him!” Kageyama shouted and quickly pulled you away from Hinata, but it’s too late. Hinata already barfed. A lot.

There were loud shriek and scream everywhere inside the gym. Everybody panicked that someone barfed inside the gym.

“HUAAA DID HE JUST BARF?” A guy with white streak hair asked the guy beside him

“THE MOP! BRING THE MOP BOKUTO!” another guy shouted at him

After the ‘incident’, the chaos stopped. Everyone panting, probably more than usual. Some people lying around the court and talked. The guy with white streak hair from before and his friend approached you. “So, you’re Nekoma’s new manager?” The guy asked you.

You nodded at him. “Whoa, finally they got a manager huh? Kuroo never told us, right Akaashi?” He nudged the guy, who he called Akaashi. “Maybe you’re not that important for him to tell you about it, Bokuto-san” Akaashi said calmly. “OI! What did you mean, Akaashi?!” Bokuto whined. You chuckled at them, bringing their attention to you.

“What’s your name manager-chan? I’m Bokuto Koutaro and this guy’s Akaashi Keiji” He pointed at Akaashi “The nee-san from before called you (y/n) right?”

“My name is (y/n)-“ someone cut off your introduction through a tap on a megaphone.

“Minna ! You can get to know each other later when it’s break time! You still have time to practice some more” Nekomata-sensei told everyone in the gym with a megaphone. “OSSU!” The whole team shouted at the same time. Probably the loudest ‘ossu’ that you’ll ever hear.

“See you later then, (y/n) manager–chan!” Bokuto waved at you and Akaashi nodded at you, they went back to their team. Suddenly, Nekomata-sensei approached you.

“And for (l/n), the managers from other teams will show you the room for the girls” Nekomata-sensei told you personally “Ah, no sensei! The other managers are probably busy right now, I could look for the room by myself! I don’t want to disturb anyone” you told him, seeing that all the managers busy with the matches. You bowed at him and go look for the manager’s room.

After finding the manager’s room, you put your backpack and changed into something comfortable. Wearing something similar with the boys from your team, except the Nekoma’s jacket. Nekomata-sensei promised to give it to you today. So you went back to the gym.

When you got back, you saw Inuoka taking notes for the team. You felt bad, because it was supposed to be your job. So you approached him, “Sorry to burden you, Inuoka-kun. The coach gave my job to you” you bowed to him

“No, (y/n)-senpai! It’s not a burden at all! Now I know about our team’s strength and weakness by watching them carefully, and I can learn about it as well!” Inuoka grinned at you. He’s always so positive and nice to everyone.

“I could continue your work Inuoka-kun, you should take a break, but I think Naoi-sensei wants you at the court after this” you pointing at Naoi-sensei who glanced at Inuoka. “You’re right, senpai! Bye then!” he gave you the notebook and left. You looked at the notes, Inuoka actually did a pretty good job and detailed, but his writing quite a bit.. messy. There were a lot of drawings beside the note, you thought it quite cute of him. Focusing on the note, you actually happy with the results that the team won most of the matches. They’ve been practicing hard enough these days

The Nekoma team just finished their practice, so they’re taking their break and watching the ongoing match between Karasuno and Shinzen. You watched them as well, when suddenly you saw that Hinata runs so fast and jump highly in a mere second. “Wha…t was that? They’re so fast” you said to yourself

“You saw it just now right?”

You jumped at the voice and see that Kuroo already sitting beside you, drinking his water.

“Yes, now I know why everyone looked at them intensely when they arrived” you looked at the Karasuno duo. No wonder, they’re quite a big threat, but suddenly you saw that Hinata jumped again, but the number 7 from Shinzen managed to touch it.

“Whoa, that was close, he probably could stop it” you said. Kuroo glanced at you

“Inuoka also manage to stop it you know, when we had our practice match” Kuroo pouted.

“Hai, hai.. Nekoma’s the greatest team ever, yeaay..” you sarcastically said while lazily cheered

“Oi, say it like you meant it” Kuroo said, pinching your cheek.

“Ow! It hurts!” you hitting Kuroo’s hand

“Ano..”

Both of you look up, and saw a beautiful girl wearing glasses approaching you two. She’s wearing a white t-shirt with a long black trousers. Draped on her shoulders was a matching black jacket, and you know at that time that she’s one of the team’s manager

“Can I help you with something Shimizu-san?” Kuroo asked her nicely

“Actually, I came here to talk with your manager, Kuroo-san” She told him, and then turn to look at you, “Hi, I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno’s Manager” she smiled and bowed her head a bit.

“Nice to meet you Shimizu-san, I’m (y/n) (l/n), as you know, I’m the Nekoma’s manager” You said and returning the gesture.

“Then, (l/n)-san-“ “Oh no, Shimizu-san, you can just call me (y/n)” “Okay then, (y/n)-san. The other managers and I are going to cook something for dinner, would you like to come? You can meet the other managers as well” she said while pointing her thumb behind her, to the group of girls near the gym’s door”

“You should go (y/n), your food always tastes good” Kuroo said to you

“Sure! I’d love to!” You got up and give the notebook to Kuroo. “Take care of the others while I’m gone!” Then Shimizu and you jog to the group of girls. Shimizu introduced you to the other girls. The other Karasuno’s manager, Yachi Hitoka, the Fukurodani’s managers, Shirofuku Yukie and Suzumeda Kaori, the Ubugawa’s manager, Miyanoshita Eri and lastly, Shinzen’s manager, Otaki Mako.

After getting to know each other even just for a moment, all of you went to the kitchen to cook dinner. At the gym, Kuroo still sitting on the bench where you left him, staring at your figure walking away to the kitchen.

“Oya, Kuroo? Why are you alone? Where’s manager-chan?” Bokuto approached him with Akaashi behind.

“Manager-chan? Ah, you mean (y/n)” Kuroo takes a sip from his bottle as Bokuto nod “She’s went to the kitchen to cook us some dinner”

“Hee, I wanted to talk to her some more though” Bokuto huffed “When did she join the team? She wasn’t here at last year’s training camp. Is she a first year?” Bokuto continuously asked Kuroo. “Bokuto-san, calm down” Akaashi puts a hand on his senpai’s shoulder

“She’s a second year, but only recently joined the team. She’s an exchange student from (country), and will be staying in Japan for a couple months” Kuroo told them

“Really?? Only a couple months?? Such a shame, when you guys finally got a manager, it will be only for a while. She’s beautiful though and I can see that she’s very nice” Bokuto’s grinned

Hearing that statement, Kuroo is unaware that he’s giving Bokuto a glare. But then, a shout cutted his silent glare.

“REALLY TORA? (L/N)-SAN ONLY’S GOING TO STAY HERE A WHILE?” Tanaka and Noya shouted. It seems Karasuno’s match already ended.

“YES! EVEN THOUGH IT WILL BE JUST FOR A WHILE, I WANT TO CHERISH EVERY MOMENT WE’LL HAVE WHILE SHE’S HERE!!” Taketora also shouted.

After hearing Tora’s words, Tanaka and Noya felt something piercing into their chest, and the three of them begin to cry together, while other people only stared at them weirdly.

The practice continues for a couple hours, until the clock strikes at 8, and Nekomata-sensei tells the boys to clean up the gym and go eat dinner. The boys cheered happily and quickly clean up the gym, after that they ran to the cafeteria.

The boys all lined up to get some food, tonight’s menu is curry rice, the simplest thing that everybody can make. You’re in charge to pour the curry to the boys plates. All the boys are smiling, seeing all of the girls work together.

You’re pouring the curry for the next person, whom you recognized as the owl captain from earlier. “Ah, Bokuto-san!” you said to him

“Oya, manager-chan! You haven’t told me your full name earlier!” he smiled at you

You scoop some curry and pour it to his plate. “It’s (y/n) (l/n), Bokuto-san.”

“Then, (y/n)-chan! Would you like to play together later?”

You sweat-dropped at him, ‘why would he even asked for my last name when he’s going to use my first name -,-‘ “You have to take some rest Bokuto-san, you still need some energy to practice tomorrow”

“Moou, (y/n)-cha-“ “Oi, Bokuto. There’s still a line behind you “

Bokuto and you looked at the voice, and you noticed that behind Bokuto there’s Kuroo, and a very long line behind him, with glares of jealousy and tiredness towards you and Bokuto.

You chuckled at them, and then looked at Bokuto. “Maybe next time, Bokuto-san. You should eat first”

Bokuto pouted and went to a table where Akaashi and Hinata sit. “You know, maybe Bokuto’s right though, you should play with us later” Kuroo said

“You might get sick again Kuroo” you told him sternly and pour his curry. Kuroo chuckled and shrugged, “I’ll take my chances” and then take a seat besides Kuroo.

You shake your head at him and continue your job.

-SKIP TO THE NIGHTTIME-

You and the other managers just finished taking a bath. All of you are walking towards the room for the managers. “(Y/n)-chan, are you sure you want to go the restroom alone?” Yukie asked you. “Of course! You guys just go ahead!” you smiled at them. “Okay then, we’re going to go to the room first!” Mako bid her goodbye.

You waved at them and went to the restroom. When you’re nearing the turn, you saw that Hinata and Lev are talking in the boy’s toilet. Suddenly, Hinata jumped high and hit his head. You shocked and approached him. But before you get to him, Hinata talked.

“Then, I’ll jump even higher! Past that, to the very top!” he said to Lev while holding his head. “Your spikes were really cool, since you didn’t seem to care if there were blockers or not” You listened to their conversation

“Yeah, well.. I’m Nekoma’s Ace” Lev smugly said, you sweat-dropped at him, ‘okay.. Tora’s going to be pissed if he heard that’ you thought. “But if I actually said that, Taketora-san would get really mad at me” ‘well.. at least he knows that’

Then Lev continued, “The one who’s able to score the most points is the ace, right? Simple as that.” You widened your eyes, as well Hinata. You then stop hiding at the corner and approach them. “Are you okay Hinata? You seems to hit your head pretty hard earlier” you touch his head softly

“(Y-(Y/n)-san?!!” Hinata stammered, blushes when you touch his head. “I’m okay, I often get smacked on the head” he grinned at you. You gently rub his head, trying to soothe him.

“(Y/n)-senpai, I want to get my head rubbed as well~” Lev leaned his head down quite a lot since you’re probably can’t reach his head. “Hai, hai you big baby” you rub Lev’s head as well. Their hair actually super soft, and you’re lost in the feeling of it.

“By the way, why you guys haven’t sleep yet? “ you asked them. “Oh, we’re just from the toilet and talked a bit” Lev told you, getting sleepy because of the rub. You take your hand off their hair and see that they pouted at the same time.

“What were you talking about? Girls? Your girlfriends?” They blushed and shake their head simultaneously. You laughed at them. “By the way, do you have one (y/n)-senpai?” Lev asked you. “Oh no, I don’t. At the moment”

“What about the guy from the gate earlier this evening?” Hinata said. “Shiro? Nope, he’s just a friend from (country), we’re both are student exchanges” you explained

“Hee? That’s so cool! You’re an exchange student? I thought that guy from before was your boyfriend, because.. you know, one guy and one girl.. walking together..” Hinata said while yawning.

“Yes, I’m an exchange, and no, he’s not my boyfriend. Hinata, you’re clearly sleepy, go to your room. You too, Lev.” You looked at them, both of them nodded sleepily and go to their room.

You chuckled at them and went inside the toilet, not noticing that there’s someone eavesdropping every conversation the three of you had. That someone only blankly stared at the wall in front of him, and went back to the boys room.

 

 

 


	10. Tenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ne ne, (y/n)-chan! Let’s play a bit! We haven’t talked that much since you’re too busy” Bokuto pouted at you
> 
> “Bokuto-san, you haven’t packed your things” Akaashi told him
> 
> “But Akaashi~ I wanted to play with (y/n)-chan before we go home!” Bokuto slings his arm around your shoulder
> 
> You only chuckled at his antics, “Akaashi-san’s right, Bokuto-san. How about we play later after you finish packing?”

“(y/n)-san.. Please wake up”

“Hmm one more hour please..” you told the person

“Is someone not awake yet?” you heard another voice, different from the one that tried to woke you up

“Err.. (y/n)-senpai is still not awake” the first person said, you recognized it as Yachi’s voice, one of Karasuno’s manager.

“Let me take care of that” The other person said confidently. You heard footsteps getting closer to you, and stopped. You’re still in the dreamland, where you’re on the beach, feeling the ocean breeze. But suddenly you saw a tsunami swallowed you and everything around you so you can’t breathe at all. You struggled, trying to swim up the surface but it’s only getting farther and farther away. Until finally you jolted awake and can breathe again.

When you get up, you saw Yachi with a concerned face and Kuroo grinning with a pillow on his hand. Oh, you noticed the situation really well.

“Damn you Kuroo! Do you wanted to kill me?!” You hit him with your pillow.

He laughed loudly and stand up, “Now she’s awake, manager-chan” he told Yachi and went outside the room

“H-hai.. Kuroo-san..” Yachi stuttered, still shocked with Kuroo’s way of waking you up.

“URGGH! THAT CRAZY GUY!!” you screamed, but saw that Yachi scared at you, so you calmed down a bit. “Ah.. Good morning Yachi.. Sorry you have to see that in the morning”

“G-good morning.. (Y/n)-senpai.. The practice’s going to start soon..” Yachi told you.

“Okay then, you can go ahead, I’ll go change first.” She nodded at you and went to the gym first. “Oh, and (Y/n)-senpai!” Yachi called you

You turned your head towards her. “Kuroo-senpai put your jacket near your futon. It should be there” Yachi told you and continued to walk to the gym.

You shouted a thank you and went inside. And there you see, your new Nekoma jacket beside your futon with a sticky note on top of it.

Seems u forgot to get your jacket yesterday.

Here’s ur jacket, kitten ;)

-ur handsome housemate, K

You sighed, “What a great way from Kuroo to start this morning” you said sarcastically. Unaware that the note brought a tiny smile to your face.

-SKIP TO THE PRACTICE TIME-

“(L/n), who are we playing with first today?” Nekomata-sensei asked you

“We’re going to play against Karasuno. This will be our third set with them, yesterday our team won twice with the scores were 25-17 and 25-19.” You read the notes that Inuoka took.

“Yesterday you guys played very well, but if you wanted to beat them in the future, you’ll have to be better every day” Nekomata continued

“OSSU!” The team shouted and went to their positions. You saw that Lev and Hinata were in the same position, and you remembered Lev’s words from their conversation the night before,“ The one who’s able to score the most points is the ace, right? Simple as that.” Lev said that

The game started for quite a while, when suddenly you heard a bam, you noticed that Lev really stopped Hinata’s quick attack and gave the team a point.

“Wow, Lev actually has some progress going on” you said and write something on the notebook

“Yeah, Kenma probably teach him something about blocking” Nekomata-sensei said to you

The game continues, you saw that Asahi from Karasuno jumped to spike the ball your eyes widen when Hinata head for the ball as well. “Oh no! Look out!” You shouted, but they already collided. Hinata fell down from the impact.

Hinata hurriedly apologized and got scolded by his coach.

“That was dangerous..” you whispered to yourself. You’re actually worried, even though they’re not your team

“I think you need to greedily proclaim that you are indeed the best..” you heard that Nekomata-sensei whispered something, but you only can grabbed a few of his words.

The set ended with 25-18, Nekoma winning the set. You saw the Karasuno team started the punishment, laps of diving drills. When your team approached you, you started handing out towels and drinks to them.

“(Y/n)-senpai!! Did you see me stopping Hinata’s quick?! I was so cool, wasn’t I?” Lev happily cheered

“Hai hai, you’re really good Lev” You reached out and patted his head. Lev blushed but just gave you his usual smile

He didn’t notice that everyone in his team glared at him.

“Now, now enough of that. Who will be our opponent, (y/n)-chan?” Kuroo sneaks up at both of you

“Let me check first..” you looked at the schedule “It’s going to be Ubugawa”

“Yosh! Let’s beat them up!” Kuroo shouted

“OSSU!!” The team followed him

After a long time of matches and breaks, the clock strikes at 2 o’clock, which means the other teams have to go back home.

You went outside the gym and saw the Karasuno’s bus with the other teams as well, probably saying goodbyes. There’s Kuroo and Daichi talking to each other, but then you saw Lev and Hinata near the bus, so you decided to approach them.

“See ya later, Hinata! I’ll stop you next time, too.” Lev crouched down a bit

“I’m not gonna lose! I may be 163 cm, but I’ll beat your 194 cm butt!” Hinata responded to him. You chuckled and pops up behind Hinata.

“Bye, Hinata! See you next week!” you hugged him from behind. Hinata purely shocked and flabbergasted, his face becomes red. “S-see you (Y/n)-senpai!” but from inside the bus you could hear his teammates shout ‘NOT FAIR HINATA!’

You let go of the boy “Don’t be sick again when you arrive okay” you winked at him. There’s steam let out from his head, he nodded and went inside the bus

The bus went ahead, you and the other teams waved them goodbye. You looked at the other team members but there’s Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, and Lev standing around you.

“Ne ne, (y/n)-chan! Let’s play a bit! We haven’t talked that much since you’re too busy” Bokuto pouted at you

“Bokuto-san, you haven’t packed your things” Akaashi told him

“But Akaashi~ I wanted to play with (y/n)-chan before we go home!” Bokuto slings his arm around your shoulder

You only chuckled at his antics, “Akaashi-san’s right, Bokuto-san. How about we play later after you finish packing?”

“Okay then! It’s a promise! Wait until I’m all packed (y/n)-chan!” He runs to his room, with Akaashi nodding at you and then following behind him.

“Well, that’s something” you said

“Bokuto could be childish sometimes, but there are reasons why he’s an ace” Kuroo slips in. “Hee~ That captain is an ace?” Lev chirped in

“Yup, he’s in the top 5 actually. Even when he doesn’t look like it” Kuroo said

“Well then, let’s pack as well. The other teams going to go back home like Karasuno, so we should bid them goodbyes as well” you told your team members

The three of them nodded at you, and then all of you went back inside.

-TIME SKIP-

“(Y/N)-CHAAAAN! LET’S PLAY!!” Bokuto shouted

“You finished packing already?” Bokuto innocently nod like a child “Okay, Bokuto-san, what do you want to play?” you asked him

“Hmm, how about cards? I brought cards here with me!” Bokuto pulled out a pack of cards out of his bag and sit on the floor

“Sure, what are the rules?” you followed him to sit on the floor

“The loser has to do a dare!” Bokuto lights up

“Deal!” As an over-competitive human being, you’re not someone who backs off from a dare. The game started, hoping that Bokuto will lose, the two of you were so focused on the game that you didn’t notice that everyone surrounding you two, including Kuroo. In the end, you’re the one who lost.

“HEY HEY HEY!! I WON!! YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY (Y/N)-CHAN!! ” Bokuto shouted

You slammed the cards out of frustration, but started to pack them up. “Hai hai, what do you want me to do Bokuto-san?”

“Hmm, let me think.. I know! Let’s go on a date!” Bokuto said, and the boys around them groaned at Bokuto’s suggestion, wishing that they’re the one who won instead.

“But, I don’t think we have time for that, Bokuto-san. It’s going to be hard to arrange the date, since we’re living far away from each other” you told him

All the boys sighed in relief, except Bokuto who pouted at you “Mou, (y/n)-chan~” he thinks for a while and then have an idea “Then, how about a kiss?” Bokuto innocently said

The boys heart dropped at Bokuto, they even more panicked when you say, “Sure, no problem” You crawl nearing Bokuto and kiss him on the cheek, well it’s only a dare right?

Bokuto and the others were shocked by your kiss, and Bokuto’s face was super red. Kuroo’s glare got sharper and the aura around him got darker. He and the others were so ready to punish Bokuto, even Kenma was shocked at the scene in front of him

“Mou~ what are you guys doing here? We’ve been looking everywhere!  The bus going to leave us anytime soon!” Yukie, Fukurodani’s manager shouted with the other remaining manager behind her.

“Ah, sorry Yukie-chan! We were playing a game, but it’s finished now” you got up and put the cards on Bokuto’s lap “I’ll win the next game Bokuto-san” you told him, but Bokuto still shocked due to earlier event, only for super pissed Akaashi to grab him to the bus.

Then your team bid goodbyes to the other team’s busses. When their busses out of your sights, it’s time for your team to go home.

The way home was super quiet, you can even hear the sound of a pin being dropped. You were confused by Kuroo’s and Kenma’s antics, why are they so quiet today? Are they tired from two days of practice?

“Ne, Kuroo, Kenma, are you two tired from the practice or cat’s got your tongue?” you tried to make them laugh, but you failed, miserably. The two of them keep ignoring you and walk ahead of you. You confused, really confused. Were they mad at you? Why? You huffed at them

They keep ignoring you until the train station. When the train arrives, you see that Kuroo and Kenma already went inside the train, but the train was heavily crowded, so you took the chance to stay behind, try to see some reaction coming from them. But alas, you couldn’t even see them through the crowd, and the door already closes.

You watched as the train gets away, a bit sad that your plan didn’t work, but shrugged it anyway. You looked at the train schedule, your train still half an hour away. You huffed, not knowing what to do for an hour, you took another train, hoping you could find something to do elsewhere.

In the train, you thought about what you’ve done, is there anything that made them pissed at you this much? While you’re thinking about it, you passed a beautiful park filled with sunflowers. Maybe you could visit it for a minute.

When you got off to a station near the park, you checked your phone, it’s already 6 o’clock. Well, still got a little time until the next train to arrive. You took a walk to the park, when you arrived there, you were amazed to see all the sunflowers are blooming. You took a couple of pictures here and there. When suddenly there’s a phone call with Kuroo’s mom’s name on the screen.

“Hello, (y/n)-chan? Is the practice already done?” She asked

“Ah, yes, Kuroo-san, it’s already done a while ago” you told her

“Are you two already on the way home? It’s getting dark here” She said

‘You two ?’ you thought. “Yes, we’re already on our way, we missed the train so we’re still waiting for the next train” you felt bad for lying to her, but you don’t want to make her worry

“Okay, then. Take care” she cut off the call

‘Kuroo already went ahead of me, why he hasn’t at home yet?’ you thought, and you went to the station where you dropped off. It was only a 10 minute walk from the station to the park, but you took longer than you expected, because you forgot the way back to the station. You got lost 3 times, really (y/n)?

When you arrived at the station, it already dark outside, you went to check the time on your phone, but it died. Finally, your train arrives, and you went back home.

When you dropped off at your station, you looked at the clock at the station. ‘It’s already 8, Kuroo-san must be worried, I hope Kuroo’s already back home’ you thought to yourself.

“BAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!”

A shout shocked you, probably everyone else as well. You looked at the source of the shout, and surprised to see Kuroo in front of the station’s exit way, mad. Seeing the look on his face, you were quite terrified at him, he approached you and quickly grab your arm.

“W-what are you doing here? I thought you’re already at home?”

“Answer my question first” he looked at you sternly, waiting for an answer

You were afraid to look him at the eye, you looked away “I-I missed my train”

“Yeah right, you missed one train but were gone for more than two hours.” He said “There were lots of train after the one you ‘missed’. You’re just wasting my time“

There it is. His words struck you, and you were pissed “Then why didn’t you go home first?! I admit! I went somewhere else and got lost! Happy? FYI, you and Kenma were the ones who gave me a silent treatment on our way home like I’ve done something wrong! If you think that I’m just a waste of your time, then just leave me in the first place!”

“Okay, I’ll leave. Have fun with Bokuto then” He started to walk away from you

“Wait, what? That’s it?! You and Kenma were mad just because I played with Bokuto-san?! That just doesn’t make any sense! It was just a game! ” you shouted at him

“Maybe it doesn’t make sense to you, but it does. ” Kuroo shouted back at you and actually leave , you there alone

You were sad and upset at him, you never saw Kuroo angry like that. He’s really overreacting. But you were confused. Really, his reason was stupid, it was just a misunderstanding. People only stared at you like you were just dumped by your boyfriend. You walked limply, towards the house, sobbing. When you finally arrived, you opened the door slowly, not wanting to make Kuroo’s mom now that you don’t go home together with her son.

You went inside, straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You sighed, thinking that you probably should cleared out this misunderstanding but you don’t want to be the first one to apologize cause you’re not the one in fault here. But still.. there’s a tiny part inside of you that wanted to go and approach him

“Ara, (y/n)-chan. Why haven’t you sleep yet? It’s late”

“Sorry, Kuroo-san. I just grabbed some water. Did I wake you up?”

“No, no, just can’t sleep.” She said and grabbing a glass of water

“What’s wrong, Kuroo-san?” you poured some water into her glass

She thanked you and drink it. “Nothing (y/n)-chan. It’s just..” she stared into her empty glass “There’s something, like a bad feeling.. But I couldn’t grasp it”

You stared at her, concerned. She noticed you staring at her, but she just waved it off and smiled

“Nah, it’s probably nothing. Let’s go to sleep (Y/n). Good night” She said and went to her room.

You grabbed your things and went upstairs. But before you went inside, you noticed that Kuroo’s room was closed. Thinking Kuroo probably already asleep, you went to checked him. Slowly opening his door, tried to not wake him up, you peeked inside. There he is, sprawled on his bed. ‘Okay, he’s already asleep’

You then closed the door as quiet as possible and went to your room.

Little that you know, Kuroo’s not asleep yet. He looked back and stared at his closed door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii ~!
> 
> Been a while since I last posted for this story :( sorry about that. I had mixed feelings about this chapter, so I was contemplating for months whether to post this chapter or not. But it helps with the story plot that I had in my mind. So, here you go! I'll try my best to create a great flow for this story so you guys could enjoy it
> 
> Also, I was super shocked to see this story has 1000 hits! I couldn't thank you guys enough for this. Luv u all!!


End file.
